Best Kept Secrets
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: Based on a fandom called 'cereal killers' by Zooni on  FreddyJason  Freddy is helping his son connor look for family tree information when he comes across a lock box that contains something that will send them on a life changing journey.
1. Daughter lost, Daughter Found

**Best Kept Secrets**

_Cartoon Shakespeare_

(NOTE: Based on the series called 'Cereal Killers' by Zooni)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN FREDDY KRUGER, JASON VOORHEES, OR ANY OTHER LEGENDARY HORROR MOVIE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS SUCH AS CONNOR, MICKEY, AND EVE BELONG TO ZOONI FROM CONTAINS MENTION OF MPREG, ABUSE, N/C, YAOI, HURT/COMFORT, AND NAUGHTY LANGUAGE **

_**ALSO**_

_**THE THEME IN THIS FIC IS DRAMA, ANGST, MYSTERY AND SUSPENSE. SOME CHARACTERS WILL OCCASIONALLY SEEM OOC DUE TO THE EXTREMETY OF THE SITUATIONS, BUT BE AWARE THAT I SHALL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER WHEN THE THEMES DO NOT INTERFERE. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are we looking for again Connor?" Freddy questioned his 13 year old son as he stood to stretch out his back.

A dejected sigh was heard from behind a couple of stacks of boxes. "We are looking for anything on your and mom's family tree for my biology project. Anything past you guys and Grandma Pam."

Freddy himself sighed. Where the hell was he supposed to look? Their attic was full of crap, that it was hard to find anything, even if you knew where it was!

With a simple glance at the boxes in front of him, he set to work, looking in them one by one.

After the first couple of stacks, he found nothing and set to move onto the next. He removed the top box from the stack of six, only to hear a loud crash of breaking glass as the box underneath it, hit the ground.

"Oops" Freddy murmured

Connors head popped over a small stack of boxes and he looked at the label on the fallen box.

"Uh oh, you broke all of the glass figurines Grandma Pam gave to mom. He's gonna kill you!"

Freddy paled a bit but gave his nervous look. "Hey, no need to tell him, at least I can stay alive for a few more years, right?"

They both laughed together, before sobering up a little.

"Well, back to work…" the older dog grumbled.

He walked back over toward the boxes, only to kick something hard with sharp corners

"Ouch! Dammit!" he yelled as he held his injured foot.

"What?" his son asked.

"I fucking kicked something!" he frustratedly yelled as he bent down and picked up a medium-sized-grey colored box. "What the hell? I don't remember bringing this up here when we moved."

"Maybe mom brought it up?"

"Maybe…" Freddy thought aloud, "but why would he keep a lockbox and not tell me what's in it?"

Connor shrugged, "I dunno"

"Well I'm gonna find out," he said, starting to pick the lock with his razor finger.

"Dad, don't! Mom will get so mad at you!" Connor protested. "Especially if it's something he doesn't want you to see!"

Freddy snorted. "Like I care, he's not gonna hide anything from me…"

_Click_

Freddy smiled as he heard the small box unlock. Quickly sitting down on the floor, he started to rummage through it's contents.

The very first thing he laid eyes on was a small four by three inch picture of a newborn baby, he had never seen before. "Hmm" he hummed as he studied the baby's features. He realized that the baby looked kind of like Jason…

'_Must be a relative'_

He set the picture aside, taking another look inside the box.

The next items he could see were a small pink hat, white onsie and booties…all intended for newborns

'_What the hell is with this box?'_

He set those down to go through many different items such as a pacifier, rattle and bottle until the only thing left in the box was a piece of paper.

He saw the small footprints on the paper and knew that it was a birth certificate. He carefully picked up the important document and scanned it.

'_Alexandria Voorhees?' _Freddy thought _'Did Jason have a little sister?'_

Freddy moved his attention to the 'mother' line of the certificate expecting to see Pam's name, but found the name that he was least expecting.

The words 'Jason Voorhees' jumped off the paper in Freddy's mind.

Freddy stuttered out incoherent thoughts all while he was thinking aloud.

'_Did Jason have a daughter before he had Connor?' _he thought, '_Who was it with?! I'll rip him to pieces!'_

Quickly Freddy glanced at the fathers name to only once again be shocked at who's name was on the line.

He and Jason were going to have a serious talk when he got home….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason walked into the house at seven that night after his days killing at the camp. He was shocked to find the lights off and Freddy no where in sight. He looked as he walked but still he didn't see Freddy. He shrugged it off as Freddy having a bad day and going to bed early and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

However, he jumped when he flipped the light switch on as Freddy simply appeared in the bright room, sitting at the table.

Jason looked at his husband strangely and Freddy glared back at him.

"We have to talk"

Jason gave a slight nod and slowly sat down at the table.

Freddy briefly disappeared under the table, only to reappear with the object that Jason least expected or wanted to be there.

The grey lock box from the attic.

'_Oh shit'_

"Would you care to explain to me what this is?" Freddy said, sounding out of his usual character, which meant he was beyond pissed. He slid a notebook and pen in Jason's direction. He caught it, but did not pick it up. Jason simply sat there, frozen.

Freddy growled at Jason's lack of response. "Tell me what all of this is now!"

Again Jason did not move, only looked at Freddy sadly.

Freddy then stood, slamming his fists into the table. "Tell me why there is a birth certificate with both our names on it, belonging to a kid that I've never heard of!"

Tears gathered in Jason's eyes as he finally picked up the writing utensil and wrote.

_It's our daughter_

Freddy huffed harshly and sat back down. "Why in the world would you have dept this from me? Don't you think I would have liked to know about her?!"

Jason looked away, crying steadily now. Freddy nudged the paper and Jason took the hint, so he wrote his explanation as quickly as he could.

_I had her a few years before we got married. I didn't know how to tell you._

Freddy thought, a couple of years before they got married would have meant that at the time, they were 'fuck buddies'. Just somewhat mutual friends with the benefit of an occasional lay every now and then. The only time Jason was gone at that time period was when the camp reopened and Jason was preoccupied with his victims for the whole year, but that didn't sound right. Jason would never endanger himself of being killed while he was pregnant, so that would have meant that he just made it up so he could go away to have their daughter. With a dejected sigh, Freddy move to sit next the crying Jason.

"Well…" he said gruffly, "I suppose I can't blame you if it happened then. I wasn't exactly the best partner during that period of our relationship. However, I am going to insist that we find her and bring her home. It's about time she was introduced to her real family, don't you think?"

Freddy was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug that limited his breathing. He could tell how happy Jason was just by the wag of his tail. Freddy smiled and hugged back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within the next week, Freddy and Jason had told their three children about their new sister (including Pam, who almost fainted) and rearranged the house so that she would have a place to sleep when she came.

It had been a busy week, but finally they were ready to go and get her. They themselves packed very lightly for the two hour drive, so they had room to put Alexandria's stuff.

Finding her had been easy enough by just typing her name in a search box online and her webpage had come up. That way they didn't have to go through any adoption agencies for information.

They drove as quickly as they could without getting pulled over until they reached the small town of Westington, Ohio.

Freddy drove through the town, looking at the place that his daughter lived as Jason looked at anywhere to see if he could see his daughter for the first time in almost 16 years. After about 10 minutes of driving, Freddy parked at a local grocery store and they all got out to stretch their legs.

"Is this where our sissy is mommy?" Mickey asked

Jason nodded while Freddy decided to get in his comment. "Yeah, if we can find her."

Jason elbowed Freddy in the side but Freddy just simply smirked. The people walking or driving by simply ignored them. Finally after about five minutes of being ignored, Freddy took action.

"Enough of this…" Freddy mumbled.

"Hey!" he yelled to a teenage boy. He was dressed all in black and had black hair. The boy looked at Freddy with a disinterested look. "Do you know where we can find a girl named Alexandria?"

The boy quickly pointed down the street to a building reading 'Westington Public Library" before saying, "More than likely the freak is at the library looking at more books."

He walked off before Freddy could say anything regarding the boy calling his daughter a freak. Freddy turned back to Jason who looked both sad and concerned. "C'mon," Freddy said, "let's go"

Jason and the kids quickly walked behind him as they entered. The building was very large and more than likely held over ten thousand books, so in order to find her quicker, they asked the librarian.

She was an elderly lady, probably around the age of 65. Her hair, though grayed, still held her original brown. She wore a long tan sundress with a light blue over coat to contrast the softness of her dress.

"Excuse me," Connor asked. "Where can I find a girl named Alexandria?"

The woman smiled. "She's in the history aisle dear, just down the main aisle and five rows down to your right."

Connor smiled, "Thank you"

The family followed the directions and treaded to the aisle the librarian had said she was in, but when they turned into it, they didn't see anyone.

"What the fuck?! Where did she go?"

"If your looking for me….I'm up here."

The family looked upward to see a girl who looked almost exactly like Jason, only she had Freddy's eyes and nose and Pam's hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans covered in holes and a plain black long sleeve shirt. She was sitting on top of a ladder that allowed her to reach the top shelves, and reading a book on World War Two behind her oval glasses.

Neither Freddy nor Jason could say anything as they looked at her, so Connor did it for them.

"Are you Alexandria?" he asked.

She peered over her book, looking at him before sliding down the leader skillfully and smiling.

"Yeah, that's me, but call me Alex, none of that formal crap is needed." She laughed. "What's your name?"

Connor smiled back. "I'm Connor, those are my sisters Eve and Mickey and that's my mom and dad."

Alex looked at the family and smiled. "Hello" she said simply. "So what did you need from me?"

As if the question sent an electric jolt, both Freddy and Jason snapped back to reality. Jason nudged Freddy and immediately the words came back to him.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked

Alex looked surprised, but shrugged. "I guess as long as their not awkward because then I won't answer."

Freddy nodded before shooting off questions.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in a week or so…" she smiled.

"Do you live with anyone?"

Alex frowned slightly. "I live with my dad about 2 blocks from here"

"What about your…mom?"

Alex got a blank look in her eye before saying, "She died about two years ago from…"she lead off before adding. "a car accident"

Freddy and Jason both took notice to this, but did not say anything.

"Okay, do you go to school?"

Alex's mood changed quickly. "of course, I go to the high school about a half mile from my house."

It was silent for a moment before a small voice said. "Mommy…I'm bored."

Jason looked down to Eve, not sure what to say.

Alex giggled as she walked up and kneeled in front of the little girl.

"Hey, we have a children's section, do you wanna read a book or watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" both girls said excitedly.

Alex stood and held out her hands. "C'mon" she said as the two girls took her hands and they walked a short distance to a back room, painted in bright colors and filled with both books and movies.

The girls ran off to enjoy, while the three boys and Alex were left behind. Alex turned around and smile. "They'll be ok for a while, we have things that will keep them entertained for hours." she said. "Did you need to know anything else?"

Freddy looked at her calmly. "Who is your f-father?" Freddy didn't know why he disliked calling someone else Alex's father, but he did.

"Oh…well I'm not sure who my real dad is, but my adopted father is Jeff Kingsley, you wouldn't really know him unless you live here."

"So…you're adopted?"

Alex smiled. "Yup"

"Alex!"

She turned around and looked at the elderly lady. "Yes Mrs. Weston?"

"Your father just called and said that he wants you home now."

Alex frowned. "A-alright" she stuttered. "I-I'll just put the book away and leave"

Mrs. Weston carefully and gracefully took the book from Alex, "Nonsense dear. I will put it up, you need to get home before your father becomes any more angry…"

Alex nodded, holding her hands together nervously before walking away.

"Alex?"

The girl turned around to look at the librarian only uttering, "I'll be ok, I promise…" before she picked up her bag and walked out.

As soon as the girl was out of sight the woman sighed.

"What was that all about?" Freddy immediately asked. "What did she mean by she would be ok?"

Mrs. Weston turned to Freddy, "It's not my place to say."

As she started to walk away, Freddy quickly stood in front of her. "The hell it's not!" he yelled. "you tell me what's going on with my daughter right now!"

That shocked the woman almost speechless. "Excuse me?"

Freddy flexed his claws threateningly. "Tell me what's going on with Alexandria, right now! As her biological father, I have that right!"

The woman looked over both adults. "you are truly Alex's' parents?"

"Yes, dammit!"

"Then you must take her and never come back"

Freddy looked at her. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. Alexandria deserves more than what she's getting now, which isn't really anything."

Freddy was getting frustrated. "Will you just tell me outright woman!"

"Alexandria is an abused child."

Silence fell over the family as if an ice-cold bucket of water had just fallen onto them.

"W-what?" Freddy stuttered.

"Alexandria's adoptive father is a manipulative bastard who lives only to make others suffer." She vented. "He's been doing it for years and no one does a thing about it. I've complained to social services so many times that they've stopped taking my phone calls."

"How long?" Freddy growled, he could feel Jason's death grip on his arm and his hear was aching, but he was so pissed that he ignored everything else.

"About ten years"

"And nobody's done anything?!" he yelled gathering attention all around.

"Social services came and investigated but Kingsley made sure he was covered"

"How the hell did he do that?!"

"Kingsley hired some local high school gang to beat her up in public about once every week. That way when social services asked questions, he could blame it on just a normal fight at school."

By now, Jason was crying and hiding his face in Freddy's shoulder as Connor did the same to his mother's leg.

Freddy was beyond pissed. Through he hadn't known about Alex until about a week ago, he still loved her, he loved all of his kids. But now, one of his kids was being abused almost daily by both a grown man and kids her age that had been hired by said man! Dammit, he could even bet that the kid he asked earlier was part of that gang.

"Where does she live?"

"Go down the street two blocks west, it's the white house with red shudders."

Freddy turned and hugged Jason, "C'mon we're gonna go get her and leave." Was the only thing he said before he turned and walked out. Quickly Connor collected his sisters and they ran after their mom and dad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexandria quickly waked home and entered the house not even five minutes later. As soon as her foot touched the house carpet, she was wrenched inside by her shirt. She cried out in surprise, but pain in the next as she was slammed head first into the recently shut door.

"What the fuck did I tell you about socializing?"

Alex refrained from moaning in pain. "B-But daddy…"

Once again her head hit the door with ah heavy thump.

The large man threw her to the ground and landed hard kicks to her stomach, chest, face and arms. After a simple few kicks, a few cracks could be heard as a few ribs buckled and her arm snapped in half from the hard forces her body was under. Many times she spit up blood and raised her hand, grabbing him, trying to stop the brutal treatment her body was going under. Finally, after a few more dozen kicks, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a doorway down the hall, covered in at least ten different locks.

He wrenched the door open, throwing her inside on the pile of rags that had been her bed for the last few years, and slammed the door. She could hear the clicking from the many locks on her door being shut before it fell silent. The silence was both heartbreaking and heavenly to her before she passed out from pain and extreme exhaustion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Freddy pulled up in front of the house and put it in park. By now, Jason had gotten past his sadness for the moment and anger had surfaced. As they reached the house, Jason threw himself from the car, slamming the door behind him, breaking the glass window.

"Jason!" Freddy chastised, but it did not stop his enraged husband. "Damn he's pissed." he muttered before quickly turning to his kids. "Connor, move to the very back with your sisters and don't move, do you understand me?"

Connor nodded and began moving his sisters as Freddy turned and ran up with Jason, just as he knocked the door down.

They stormed into the house just as a tan furred dog-man wearing a pair of nice black slacks as well as a white shirt and loosened tie, like he had just gotten off of work, but the most noticeable thing however was the blood spatters and bloody handprints on his wrinkled and ruffled shirt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jeff Kingsley sat down in the recliner feeling good about how he handled the situation. Alexandria had been told not to talk to anyone but him, and when John told him that someone asked him for Alexandra, he was enraged. He immediately called the library and told the old hag to send her home. The moment the little bitch stepped into the house he growled out his only warning then took out his frustration on her.

Today was a good day….

_**BAM!**_

Kingsley lurched from his chair as someone hit his door so hard that the hinges were knocked half way off. He grabbed the pistol next to his chair and ran for the door.

_**BAM!!!**_

This time the door did come off the hinges and fell to the floor with a loud bang. Kingsley started yelling as the two men walked into his house. "Who the hell are you?!"

He took a quick look at the intruders. One had medium-dark grey fur, wearing long dark pants and a long sleeve dark blue shirt, as well as a white hockey mask. He could see the many scars where his shirt did not cover his body and his heavy boots made a 'clunk'ing noise as they hit his floor. The other was taller and covered in horrible burns. He had large bat-like ears and was wearing dark pants, a long sleeve striped shirt and a large rimmed dark brown hat. Both were extremely different but had one thing in common…both looked extremely pissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Freddy and Jason were enraged at the blood he was covered in. It was obvious where it came from, but by the look on the mans face….he wasn't even close to caring. They both took knowledge to the mans question and Freddy smiled one of his infamous cruel smiles.

"Your executors!" he growled. Both Jason and Freddy advanced on the man who paled and raised his gun.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

Neither took notice to his threat and continued to advance. Freddy with his claws expanded and Jason with his machete gripped tightly within his fist.

_**BANG!**_

The gun went off but neither took notice to it, even when the bullet pierced Jason in the chest. Freddy reached Kingsley first and quickly knocked the gun from his hands and slashing him across the face.

The man cried out as the four razor sharp blades struck across his face and he fell to the floor. Taking his hand away from his face, he saw the red liquid that had poured from the wound. They took pride in the utter fear that poured from the man. Freddy and Jason towered over the man who looked ready to piss his pants. Freddy kneeled next to the man and placed his index blade under the mans chin and forced him to look into his own face.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Freddy questioned. "Looks to me like a spineless bastard who gets his kicks out of abusing other peoples kids…"

Kingsley's eyes widened, but he didn't dare open his mouth to speak.

"You see, you made one teensy little mistake…" Freddy leaned down and whispered into the mans ear. "You abused the child of Freddy and Jason Kruger-Voorhees"

At this point the man **did** pee inside his pants. Freddy backed away in disgust, "he's all yours Jason." Freddy gave Jason some room to take his shot. He may not always be the most sentimental guy, but he knew how important this would be to Jason. To take vengeance on the man that hurt their daughter.

Jason stared the trembling man down before raising his weapon and bringing it down straight into the mans gut and twisting it. Blood poured from the mans mouth but still he was alive, Jason had made sure of that. He stood there as the man squirmed in pain on the floor before once again raising his machete and bringing it down upon the mans neck, severing it from his body. At once the body was slack and stopped moving as the head rolled three feet from its body.

Jason stood there trembling from anger towards the man. Freddy quickly reassured him with a quick backwards hug before turning him around and kissing his forehead reassuringly. "C'mon let's go get her and leave as quick as we can."

They walked from the living room where the man had fallen, but froze as they saw something that shouldn't have been there.

A puddle of blood that looked as if someone had wriggled around in it and a line of it leading down the main hallway was there in plain sight for both too see. It was like a ice-cold bucket of water had been dumped on their heads. They had killed the man in the living room, so the only other explanation for the blood being there was….Alexandria.

Quickly, they both rushed down the hallway, following the trail of blood to a door covered in many locks, both bolt and key. In Jason's frantic state to get to his daughter, he forced the door down in one hit.

_**BAM!**_

The door made a loud noise as it hit the floor, but the second it did, Jason was barging into the room.

The only thing that either could notice was the frail and fragile girl laying on top of what was a simple sheet and several old and used dish towels. There was blood on her face, hands, pants and the sheets she lay on. Her face was swollen from the force that had been impacted onto it. If there were any other injuries, neither could see from the glance the got before rushing to her side. Jason quickly gathered the girl into his arms, who groaned in protest during her unconsciousness from the injuries she sustained. Freddy could see the barely sustained tears in his husband's eyes as he cradled their daughter against his chest.

"C'mon Jason, we have to get her back home, Pam can take a look at her and tell us if she has to go to a hospital or not. She has better knowledge of this stuff than we do."

Jason nodded quickly and stood, still cradling his daughter against his chest and followed Freddy outside of the house and into the car. Jason crawled in the middle seat with Alexandria resting in his lap. After he helped situate both his husband and daughter, Freddy jumped into the drivers seat and took off as fast as he could. Soon they were out of the town, but the silence still continued for a little while. During the quiet period, Freddy quickly called Pam and told her to be at the house when they got there. When asked why, Freddy simply looked at his three conscious kids and his husband stroking his eldests' hair in comfort before answering that he couldn't explain right now and to be there with a fully stocked first aid kit and hung up.

"Daddy? What's wrong with sissy?" Eve asked in a quivering voice.

Freddy looked to his youngest daughter through the rearview mirror and hesitated with his answer with a glance to his husband. "I don't know sweetie"

"But why won't she wake up" Mickey asked next.

"She's sleeping right now, okay?" he said softly so not to make his daughters cry.

Both girls nodded before burrowing their faces into their brother's shoulders, who in turn hugged them around the shoulders, whispering that everything was ok.

At the speed they were going, they reached the house in only an hour instead of the two and thankfully Pam was already there, waiting on them as they pulled into the driveway.

Freddy jumped out as soon as the car was shut off and opened the door on Jason's side. As Jason pulled Alexandria from the car, Freddy helped his other kids from the other side of the car. Pam ran up to Jason who still held the injured girl in his arms.

"Oh Jason! What happened?!" she questioned quickly.

Jason looked to his mother sadly and desperately. Freddy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, "That's not important right now, she is! Now quick, let's get her in the house and you need to look her over."

Pam was one to argue when Freddy started acting all superior around her, but she knew that now was not the time. "Take her to her bedroom Jason, I'll be right behind you."

Jason quickly followed his mother's orders and headed straight for the room. Up the stairs he treaded turning quickly to the second bedroom on the left and entered. The only things in the room were a bed and dresser because they had left it blank in order for Alexandria to decorate it the way she wanted.

Jason set her on the bed as carefully as he could, but continued to hold her hand, not willing to let go.

Pam stepped up behind her son. "Jason, you'll have to move if you want me to look at her."

Jason quickly shook his head and he immediately felt a knife-covered glove placed on his left shoulder while the right pried his hands from hers. "Jason, you'll need to move for a little while. You can still stay in the room, but you need to move"

Reluctantly Jason let go and allowed his mother to move in as he buried his face in Freddy's chest.

Twenty minutes later, supported a tired Pamela Voorhees and pair of very worried parents.

"Well?" Freddy growled.

Pam glared at Freddy. "Don't use that tone of voice with my, you stupid moron. I was just about to tell you." She sighed. "As far as I can tell, she has a broken arm and a few bruised or broken ribs. Beyond that there are bruises, scrapes and cuts all over the place, both healed and fresh."

Then there was silence. No one could think of anything to say.

Jason kneeled next to the bed and grasped her hand again, once again afraid to let go, lest she disappear from his life once more…..


	2. Waking up

The next three days were torturous for the family. Although Alexandria's condition didn't change, she still didn't wake up. Pam was afraid to tell Jason and Freddy that she might be in a coma.

Through all of three days, Jason never slept a wink. All he did was sit at her bedside and either hold her hand or pet her head. Many times, Freddy and Pam tried to get him to sleep, but he refused with a quick and menacing growl.

Pam stuck around to help Freddy keep the household in check while Jason stayed with Alexandria, but sometimes she had to leave for personal reasons. Almost everyone had heard about the families troubles and visited them, but the most helpful of all of their friends was Pinny and Chet had been the most helpful. They showed up when they could and helped Freddy when Pam wasn't available.

The family was grateful to both their family and friends and hoped that Alexandria would get better soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The darkness that had been her solitude for the last week and a half was starting to fade and she was becoming painfully aware that she was waking up.

Alexandria opened her eyes, but could not focus on anything and realized that her glasses were missing. However, she did not need her glasses to realize that she was somewhere other than her room. First, she analyzed that she wasn't on her normal bed. The one she was sleeping in was cushier and she was surrounded by warmth from the feather down comforter. Next, she noticed that someone was leaning on said bed, holding her hand. She forced herself to stay calm as she realized that she might be in the hospital because her bare upper torso and left arm were wrapped in bandages.

_Ok…I'm somewhere, other than my house and my room, I can't see anything and everything hurts! I might be in a hospital…oh man, daddy is going to be so mad at me! He told me never to go to one! _

Alexandria started trying to wiggle her hand free and within minutes she succeeded, realizing that the person next to her must have been asleep. With her good hand, she forced herself up despite how painful it was and looked around the blurred room. As soon as she saw the equally blurred outline of a door, she quickly and quietly rose from the bed and left through it.

Immediately, she realized that she was not at a hospital but someone's personal home. Carefully and gracefully, she followed the wall as slow as she could. She wasn't sure what time it was, but by the lack of sounds and talking, it was most likely nighttime. She almost screamed when she fell down about four inches on a flight of stair that she hadn't noticed before. She slowly climbed down the seventeen steps before she finally took notice to the voices coming from the room to the left. Quickly making friends with the wall furthest away from the voices, she tried to sneak past.

"Jason? Is that you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pinny, Chet and Freddy all sat in the kitchen at approximately at eight' o'clock that night. They had been talking for the last hour, ever since they had put the children to bed, and all were conversing over coffee.

"Do you think Jason's ever going to come out?" Chet asked worriedly.

Freddy sighed. "I don't know…About two hours ago, he finally passed out from having no sleep for the last week and a half."

Silence was only there for a moment before a familiar shadow passed in the hallway.

"Jason? Is that you?" Pinny asked

Suddenly the shadow froze before disappearing as quickly as it could. Puzzled, Pinny stood and looked down the hallway, but didn't see anyone. He cast another confused look at Freddy and Chad. "I don't see anybody."

Chet and Freddy rose out of their seats and also looked down the hallway, and no one was there, just as Pinny and said.

Freddy was the most confused. It couldn't be Jason because he wouldn't have run away AND he wouldn't have left Alexandria's room for anything. So maybe it was one of the kids? No, that didn't sound right either, they had put the kids to bed an hour ago.

"I'm going to go look upstairs." Freddy said quickly before disappearing.

Pinny and Chet nodded and started looking for the person in the hallway. They looked in all of the corners, but still couldn't see anyone. Both got to the end of the hallway just as they heard a loud yell from the upstairs.

"SHIT!"

Pinny and Chet turned back towards the yell, ready to go to it.

**_CRASH!_**

Chet fell to the ground with a yell as a vase was smashed on his head. Pinny turned as quick as he could, to see Alexandria running in the opposite direction of them.

"Alexandria, wait!"

Pinny went to yell at Fred but Freddy came bounding down the stairs with Jason right behind him before he could yell out to them.

"Alexandria's go-" Freddy started, "What the hell happened?!"

Pinny was helping Chet off the floor, rubbing the bump on the back of his head, but was looking at the distraught parents. "Alexandria smashed a vase over Chet's head when we turned around, then she ran that way." He said, pointing down the hall that lead to the basement door.

Jason was immediately moving as fast as he could in that direction with Freddy, Pinny and Chet right behind him.

The basement door was wide open, but not a single light was on as they descended down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexandria trembled as she hid behind lots of boxes underneath the stairs. She was holding back her sobs and tears in fear that someone would find her. When those two people had closed in on her in a small part of the hallway, she grabbed the closest thing she could reach and plowed the nearest one in the head before running while the other tended to the one she hit.

She almost screamed again when thundering footsteps from more than one person started coming down the stairs. She scooted to the closest corner and pulled her knees to her chest before hiding her face in them. She was too terrified to do anything but sit there. She jumped as the lights flickered on and the room was surrounded in light, but didn't look up or listen as voices started talking. She could hear them shuffling around slowly, looking for her, but she tried to focus on other things, other than what was happening around her. She was so caught up with her forced daydreaming that she never heard them push the boxes away that were hiding her from their view.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason frantically stomped down the stairs, trying to find his daughter who had ran off on her own after he had fallen asleep. When Freddy had yelled a curse word at the top of his lungs, he had jumped up, only to find that Alexandria wasn't in the bed anymore. His fear of loosing her was overwhelming and he almost broke down into tears, but he refrained from doing so.

Now, he was on his way to the basement to find her, and he was frantic. So frantic that he had started looking without having the lights on.

When someone turned the lights on, he didn't even halt in his search until his husband put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Jason, she's in here somewhere and there's no way she can get out without us noticing."

It took a moment but Jason realized that Freddy was right, so he took a calming breath and nodded.

"Shhhh…" Chet said, putting a finger to his lips, "do you hear that?"

Everyone fell silent as they listened as carefully as they could. Sure enough, there was heavy breaths and soft sobbing coming from somewhere over to their left. Before anyone else could determine where it was coming from, Jason had strode forward and threw back a couple of stacks of boxes.

There was Alexandria, trembling and holding back tears as she curled herself into a continuous sitting fetal position and never moved. Jason stared at his daughter before looking back to Freddy helplessly, and immediately he came to his husbands side.

"Alexandria?" Freddy said softly but received no answer, so he tried a more subtle approach. "Alexandria?" he repeated, but this time he placed a nervous hand on her shoulder.

Immediately, she screamed and recoiled from Freddy's touch, who took his hand back the moment she shrieked.

Pinny quickly placed a hand on Freddy's shoulder when the man tried to reach for her again. "Wait Freddy" he said. "She's obviously terrified. Try talking to her, tell her where she's at. I'm sure that the only thing she remembers is Kingsley hitting her into unconsciousness."

Freddy nodded and sighed internally '_I'm going to be so out of character for the next half hour…'_ "Alexandria…" he started. "I know you're scared right now, but I need you to listen, ok?" The only acknowledgement that she was listening was that her sobs had stopped and her ears actually perked up. "My name is Freddy and this is Jason, over there are our friends Pinny and Chet. Jason and I were the ones, who saw you at the library, remember our three kids? Connor, Mickey and Eve?" By now Alexandria was peeking at them from the crack of her knees. "We brought you to our house to heal after what that man did to you, do you understand? Your not in any danger here. He can't get you anymore."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexandria did listen to what the man had to say, but she could barely believe it. The people from the library had taken her from her father?

"W-why?" she whispered.

She tried to focus on the men's faces but was unable to with her blurred vision, but she could probably guess that they had confused looks on their faces.

Sure enough…

"Why what?"

She looked to the floor of whatever room she was in and said. "Why did you take me? It's not like it was anything that I wasn't used to…Now daddy's going to be mad at me…" she said sadly.

All four adults had sad and angry looks in her eyes at the girl's proclamation about being used to the treatment. The man that was named Jason, who hadn't spoken throughout the whole exchange, moved and sat next to her. She eyed him carefully as he did so, but did nothing about it.

Freddy growled unhappily and she cringed from his direction. "You don't have to worry about that asshole anymore Alexandria, Jason and I are going to be taking care of you from now on…"

She gasped in shock and was quick to ask. "But why would you want someone as worthless as me?" Her question was immediately followed by a gasp as the man beside her, swept her into an embrace. She could tell that he was crying, but couldn't figure out exactly why that is…

She could tell that the man who had called himself Freddy had turned and muttered something to the other two who disappeared as quickly as they could. She listened to them walk up the stairs and Freddy moved to sit next to her on the opposite side of the man he called Jason.

She looked between the two as Freddy sighed. "Alexandria…you remember how you told us that you were adopted?" She simply nodded so he continued. "Well, we actually already knew that before you said it." He said awkwardly.

She put on a confused face. "How?"

Because he was so close she could see both him and the other man, and could tell that they were looking at each other intently before he looked at her again.

"We already knew because…we are your….real parents….I-I'm your dad a-and Jason is your mom."

Alexandria was silent for a moment before she burst into tears and embraced Jason back as tight as she could, crying for all she was worth, which in turn caused Jason to cry as well.

Ten minutes was spent in silent as mother and daughter bonded for the first time in at least sixteen years. Freddy smiled at the picture, but he had to break it sometime.

"Alexandria, are you ready to go back to your room."

"M-my room?" she asked

Freddy nodded. "Yea, we'll let you sleep for the rest of the night and then we'll talk more in the morning."

Alexandria nodded. "ok"

Freddy stood and then helped his husband and eldest stand as well. Jason refused to let go of Alexandria's hand, so she walked with him. However, she didn't notice the low staircase before it was too late.

**_THONK!_**

"Ow…" she mumbled and Jason immediately ran his hand over the bump, but she was quick to apologize. "Sorry, I have a hard time seeing without my glasses…"

This was the first time that they noticed her glasses were missing. '_Oops…well no wonder she was scared, she couldn't see where she was or who took her'_ "Don't worry" Freddy said with a smile, "We'll get you new ones as soon as we can along with some clothes and other things that you'll need."

Alexandria nodded again, but this time Jason wouldn't let her walk on her own. He helped her walk where she couldn't trip or hit anything by hugging her to his body.

They finally went to the main floor of the house where Pinny and Chet were waiting for them to show up. They looked at Freddy expectantly, who nodded in return. They smiled as Jason and Alexandria came from around the corner, hugging each other.

Before anyone could say anything, Alexandria tripped on some of the broken vase pieces, but her grip on Jason and his grip in return saved her from being thrown to the ground, but not the pain from her ribs and arm that she hadn't really paid attention to until now. She didn't cry out because from past experiences….that only made it worse, so she settled for gripping his shirt in her unhurt fist , grunting and clenching her teeth.

Both Freddy and Jason had to help her up because Jason's attempt made her clench tighter and make a small squeak. When she was standing straight up, she took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes. Her father was so close to her face that she could actually see his face and the concern that it held.

"I'm okay…" she said shakily from both the aftershocks of pain and the sheer concern that both of her new parents were showing. She wasn't used to so many people being concerned for her well-being. It was usually only Mrs. Weston who cared. Then again….her adoptive father had also been concerned and nice in the beginning too. What if this was just another façade before her old life caught up to her. Man did she have some serious thinking to do…

She had looked away from her father after saying she was ok, so she was unable to see the worried look that her parents shared. "Okay Alexandria, if you're sure. Jason's going to take you back to your room and put you to bed, okay?"

She nodded and moved to his side, and he quickly took her up the stairs as slow and careful as he could before they both disappeared beyond the top of the staircase.

Freddy sighed as soon as they were out of sight and plopped down on the couch next to him.

Pinny and Chet shared a look before turning back to Freddy. "How did she take it?" Pinny asked.

Freddy didn't bother to look up, but spoke anyway. "I suppose she took it as well as could be expected. Her and Jason cried for a while but other than that there wasn't really a reaction, so something tells me that the reactions or consequences will come up later."

Freddy was desperately trying to ignore the possibilities of what could happen later….would he and Jason learn the full extent of the damage that that bastard Kingsley had done to their daughter? Freddy slightly shuddered. He sure the hell hoped not…

"Why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep, Chet and I will clean up the kitchen and head home, ok?"

"Freddy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds ok" he sighed. "Thanks"

"No problem Freddy" Chet smiled. "We'll be back in the morning to help and check on everything."

Freddy once again nodded and headed up the stairs, he entered his room and quickly dawned on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Although, instead of going to settle into his bed, he went straight to Alexandria's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexandria struggled up the long staircase, but managed just fine with her….mother's help. It felt strange to call a man her mother, and she made a mental note to ask how that was possible later. He led her to the farthest door on the left and took her inside. Just briefly she saw how bare the room was except for a large sized bed and a dresser that had several food plates and glasses on it. Her mother set her on the bed as carefully as he could but it still did not dull the pain from the weight being pushed on her ribs. Once again all she did was grunt, but it was loud enough that he heard it. He was immediately in front of her, brushing his fingers lightly over her slightly bruised face and her bare shoulder. She looked down at her torso. Finally, she realized that she didn't have anything but bandages covering her breasts and upper stomach, while a pair of securely-fastened-over-baggy shorts covered her lower half. Immediately, her face flushed and she looked to the floor.

"May I please have a shirt, sir?"

Jason, though he didn't speak, was to say in the least…speechless. In the library she was a perky and helpful girl, so where did she go…and who had replaced her? When coherent thought came back to Jason's brain, he gave a nod before leaving through the door and coming back a five minutes later wearing a pair of sleeping pangs and holding a long sleeve button down shirt.

As quick as her broken bones would allow, she threw on the shirt and covered herself. She didn't bother trying to button the buttons because her broken hand wouldn't allow it. However, as if her mother could read her mind, he started buttoning them up for her.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

Jason once again nodded and carefully tucked her into her bed. Then, to her surprise, did something totally unexpected…

He climbed in beside her

She lay there in shock as he settled in next to her. He moved the feather comforter around him and her before he took his mask off.

She let out a soft gasp at her mothers face. It was marred with lots of scars and he was missing part of his cheek. Also, his eye looked as if it wouldn't open up all the way and the scars followed his neck, down to his torso and even past that.

Hesitantly, she reached up her good arm and ran it across his face, studying it closely. She could see out of her indirect line of vision, and he was looking at her for some sort of reaction.

What should her reaction be? Why was mother so scarred? Did he have the same kind of past too? Or are they from father? Her inner-self gasped…she chastised herself. Of course they were from father…after all, that's what daddy always said…a man's place is to keep their spouse and children in line with an iron fist.

Alexandria quickly and carefully kissed her mother on his left cheek before softly shoving herself into her mother's chest and snuggled up to him. Both in comfort to herself and to her mother, and her mother quickly hugged her back before he fell immediately into a deep sleep.

She continued to lay there, simply staring into space. She never noticed someone open the door until they tried to climb into bed with her and her mother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The simple sight of Jason and their newly found daughter cuddling on one side of the bed caused Freddy to smile. Jason, he could tell, was asleep, but Alexandria was wide awake, so he made quick work of climbing in the bed.

He slid underneath the covers and hugged Alexandria from the other side. "Hey"

Alexandria squeaked out a soft. "Hi"

"Do you feel okay?" he asked

Alexandria wasn't sure on how to answer his question, so she stayed silent and gave a small nod of her head.

"Well…I think we'll get Pam back in here to look at you, but I do know for sure that we'll have to take you to the hospital to get a cast for your arm, but let's just sleep and we'll worry about that stuff tomorrow." He leaned in and hugged her a little tighter to symbolize it, before he lay back down and watched as she fell asleep before falling asleep himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Consciousness slowly creeped back to the young girl lying between the two adults, who looked as if an earthquake would not even cause them to so much as stir. Her mother was a quiet sleeper and his breaths were calm and steady. The previous evening, Alexandria could tell that he was exhausted by the bloodshot eyes and half-droopy facial features, so she was glad that he was getting some sleep.

Her father on the other hand, sounded as if he would wake up the whole household. He was no longer joined in on the comforting cuddle, but on his back. One hand was above his head, against the mahogany headboard, while the other lay against his stomach and his mouth was open, catching flies as he was snoring the loudest snore she had ever heard in her life.

How in the world could her mother sleep through that?! In fact…..how did she?

_Oh well… _

Alexandria managed to see onto her fathers watch and saw that it was five 'o' clock in the morning…the usual time she got up to do her daily chores that her adoptive father made her do before returning to her room.

Alexandria, skillfully for her injured stature, managed to pull herself out of her mother's embrace and off of the bed. She knew that she didn't have any clothing to change into, so she went ahead and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pinny and Chet quietly pulled up to the Kruger-Voorhees household at six that morning, in order to help Freddy make breakfast and get the kids up for school. They stood from the car and walked to the front door. Pinny bent over and dove into the thick bushes beside the house, pulling out a key from a hidden compartment inside the siding of the house. He unlocked the door and they quietly walked inside, so as not to wake the sleeping occupants.

Chet was the first to notice that the kitchen light was on and the smell of an old fashioned country breakfast and a lemon scented cleaning solution permeated through the small area of the hallway. Jason, who had passed out from a week of no sleep, could in no way have been awake at this early hour, and Freddy was too lazy and self-centered to ever even think of cleaning with a cleaner that powerful. He placed a finger to his lips in signal to Pinny to be silent as they creeped up to the open doorway of the kitchen. As they got closer, the sounds of a scrubbing brush on a hard surface became clearer as they neared it. Chet and Pinny quickly and quietly peeked around the corner.

What they didn't expect to see was Alexandria on her knees, looking tired as she cradled her injured hand to her chest and used her good hand to push around a bucket and scrub the floor. They could see that her fingers had started to bleed at some point because the brush had little red spots on it and her fingers were an angry red from the chemicals seeping into it from the cleaner.

Pinny looked to Chet with a sad look, who replied with his own. They walked into the kitchen quietly, but Pinny was the only one to approach her. He was hesitant, but he proceeded to lightly touch her shoulder. "Alexandria?"

Her reaction was immediate and not something that he expected. He could tell that she jumped and let a small almost unheard squeak out but she tried to cover it by quickly placing her hands palm down on the floor and putting her head on them, in a sort of bowing position. From where he was standing, he could see her tremble but she never said a word. All she did was bow in front of him like a servant would.

Pinny kneeled down next to her and grabbed her around the shoulders, carefully lifting her from the floor. She didn't once look up from the floor and into his face. Very carefully, he lightly pushed her in the direction of one of the kitchen chairs but she wouldn't budge.

"Alexandria, you need to sit down in the chair and rest, you look like your tired and in pain…"

Alexandria shook her head. "I can't….I have to get breakfast done and clean the house before I go back to my room and wait for daddy to let me back out."

Pinny let a small squeak of surprise pass his lips and was in too much shock to ask the next question, so Chet decided to do it for him. "Sweetie, do you really think your new daddy would do that to you?"

Alexandria was afraid to answer him. On one side, he could try to comfort her and reassure her that her new father wouldn't do that, but what would be the point of lying? However, on a different note, he could tell her new father and she would get in trouble…

Right now, she didn't really care if she got in trouble because she needed the comforting words even if they were false. She hesitantly nodded her head and continued to look to the floor, but her face was forced to look into the cat-like man's face when he grabbed her shoulders. "Why do you believe that Alexandria?"

Her nervousness increased as she tried to stutter out. "M-Master always said that a father's duty was to keep his family in line, no matter the consequences. I-I just want daddy to start his day in a good mood so he doesn't punish me later when he gets mad"

Chet was deeply distressed "Your father, though he looks rough, is actually a very nice man to his family and friends."

She frowned. "B-But mommy's s-scars…."

Chet's hands tightened slightly on her shoulders before relaxing. He gently grabbed her shoulder and led her away from the kitchen and to the living room couch. Surprisingly she didn't put up a fight and let him lead her there. He sat her down and had Pinny sit down next to her and instinctually cuddled her against his side. She stiffened in his embrace before relaxing as a blanket was draped over both of them.

After only a few minutes, the warmth and comforting embrace of the man holding her, caused her to fall into a deep sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as she fell asleep, Pinny finally let the tears fall from his eyes for the girl's pain and the distress that the new information would cause the family.

"I-I think you should go get Freddy and Jason, Chet, they need to know that she's still in the house before they wake up and find that she is not in the same place that they left her when they fell asleep."

Chet simply nodded and headed off upstairs as Pinny continued to sit next to and comfort Alexandria in her sleep.

Not even two minutes later, all three men came into the room, two of which looked very confused and the other still looked extremely concerned. Pinny could tell that he hadn't told them yet, probably that she was just downstairs.

"What the hell is she doing down here?" Freddy asked as soon as he entered the room.

Pinny and Chet looked at each other before Chet started the conversation. "When me and Pinny got here this morning, Alexandria was already downstairs." He started. "At first we thought it was Jason when we walked in the door, but when we looked in the kitchen, Alexandria was literally scrubbing the floor so hard that she was making her fingers bleed."

To show them, Pinny held up her good hand and showed them that it was covered in small cuts around the fingers and heel of the palm. Jason moved from his spot and sat next to Alexandria on the opposite side of Pinny, stroking her hair as she subconsciously leaned into the touch in her sleep.

"Why the fuck would she be doing that?" Freddy continued to ask

Once again the two others looked at each other and that worried the parents.

Pinny told them this time, but he only looked at Freddy. "S-she said that she **had** to clean the whole house, cook the families breakfast and be back in her room before you got up or else you would punish her for not being done and then punish her later in the day for something little because you would be in a bad mood." Pinny was extremely saddened by the look in Freddy's eyes.

"Why would she say that?" he said in a low voice.

"She mentioned that her…_daddy_ said that a father's duty is to keep his family in line no matter what…so I'm thinking that she thinks that **every** father does it, not just her adoptive father."

There was silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity. "Freddy…"

The man looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been looking at for the last half of the conversation and to his cheetah looking friend. "What?"

"She also seems to think that you were the one that caused Jason's scars."

Jason took in a quick breath of air and looked to his husband. Freddy returned the look but continued to sit silently.

"Thank you for telling us" he said quietly.

Pinny and Chet could tell that Freddy was the one that was more upset this time, so they simply nodded to him.

"Excuse me…" Freddy said, surprising everyone as he got up and left the room as quickly as they could. However, before Jason or Chet could even think about going to him, they heard the front door slam and the car pull away from the house.

Everyone looked at each other and then to the peacefully sleeping girl. They knew that Freddy had probably gone out for a kill to take out his frustration, but they didn't know exactly where he went because usually he didn't kill 'in person'.

Jason cuddled up to his daughter on her other side and they sat there peacefully in silence….at least until Alexandria woke up.


	3. I'm sorry!

Once again, Alexandria slowly became aware that she was once again waking from sleep…and in pain. Her arm felt like it was on fire and her ribs were causing pain to shock her body, but she refrained from crying out or even moaning. She continued to keep her eyes closed due to the fact that she could feel two people on either side of her and one had a mask on as they laid their face on her shoulder.

_Wait…mask?_

Alexandria jolted awake and forced herself forward as she fell of the couch. The pain in her body increased ten-fold and she squeaked softly, but not really loud enough that anyone could hear her, and stood as quick as she could. Just as she was to the door, two arms grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her into a backwards hug.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" she begged. She struggled against the hold on her shoulders, trying to get to the kitchen to finish her job. "I won't do it again! I'll finish! I promise!"

The arms held her tighter as they fell to the floor. She tensed up, protecting her midsection and face, as she prepared herself for the beating that would come next.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and covered her upper body with her arms as she protected her face with her hands.

There she stayed, not saying another word as she trembled more and more as the minutes passed.

Why wasn't she being punished yet?

Alexandria was very confused. Why wasn't her mother just handing her over to father? Where was he anyway?

She forced her head to slightly look up. Her mother was just holding her as he buried his head into her hair. She could feel his tears hit her scalp as he cried. As confused as she was she couldn't help but feel safe and protected in the security of her mother's arms.

"Mommy? she said in a small voice

Her mother sort of tensed up, when she said it, but quickly released her so that he could hold her face.

At first, Alexandria thought that her mother was going to ask her why she could have been so stupid, but instead, she received something different. Her mother reached up, in which caused her to flinch, and removed his mask. Immediately she was showered with kisses all over her face.

At first, she wasn't sure how to react, but once her brain caught up, tears poured from her eyes from the unusual affection before she buried her face in her mother's neck. She didn't know how long they were sitting there but soon Alexandria started to feel dizzy…

'_Why am I always so tired?...'_ she thought before the blackness overtook.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason sat with his daughter in his arms as she started her panic attack. He cried silent tears as he refused to let go. She fell quiet in a fetal position. At first Jason wasn't sure what to do but he decided to act out of instinct. He started petting her head, which caused her to jump in fear on the first time that he did it, but slowly her breathing calmed down and her body relaxed. He could hear Chet calming down his other three children in the hallway, and was gratful that they were both here. He moved his arms slightly around, to get a better hold on her, and he stood, holding her like you would a toddler. He went straight to the now empty couch, and sat, laying her down so that her head rested on a pillow that he placed in his lap. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her body. There, he continued to comfort her in her sleep by petting her head.

"Jason…" Pinny asked, "Do you want me to call your mother?"

Jason nodded without even looking up from her face.

All he could think about is how could his daughters life have turned out the way it did, and how it seemed to be his fault. He figured that it had became his fault the moment he decided to give her up. He hadn't wanted to, but he was afraid of Freddy's reaction so he gave her up to protect her. In turn, he ruined her life by putting her in a situation that was in everyway avoidable. He remembered the day her found out he was having a baby. In fact, that was the same day he had her too….

_**Flashback**_

Jason sheathed his bloodied blade and walked away from his latest kill, well I guess you could say that he _waddled_ away. In the last half of the year, his belly had grown to three times it's original size and he now found it difficult to actually walk.

He didn't understand why it was happening nor did he ever get it checked, but he decided a month ago to start traveling, that way if a problem did come up, he would get some help and not attacked like he would near the camp. So far, he had gone about two hundred miles in the last month, so he was out far enough to at least be less known. He did occasional kills here and there, but not all in one place like usual.

Right now he was outside a small city, just waiting for nightfall, so he could go towards a medical facility. About ten miles out, he had knocked out a man, close to his body build took his clothes, then killed him, so as to make sure that no blood could get on them. This way he wouldn't scare a lot of people or doctors.

Despite the fact that he couldn't talk, didn't mean he was just some mindless serial killer with nothing else on his brain besides killing…

Today, his back and stomach had been acting strange all day. It would tense up and cause him a small amount of pain. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, so he planned to go to the local hospital as soon as night fell.

He sat and waited by a tree and sat there for an hour until the sun had went all of the way down. He stood and began walking, but had to collapse to his knees from the new pain that hit him as his stomach tensed. After a few moments, he could breathe, so he stood a and continued to his destination. As quick as he was going, he got there in no time, and entered just as the pain hit again. Then a thought hit him…what in the world had possessed him to come to a hospital!? He has been shot, stabbed and dismembered and not once did he go to a hospital, so why now? He thought about it for a minute and he just felt that he had this instinct to come…

"Sir? Are you alright?" a nurse asked as he collapsed on the inside of the door.

He grunted as he sat on the ground and both nurses and doctors came running toward him.

"Sir, do you feel pain?"

Of course, Jason did not answer. All he could do was merely crutch himself up by one hand while the other was on his distended stomach. Soon, Jason watched as a nurse came running in, pushing a rolling bed in front of her, and only with Jason's help, did they successfully get him onto it. Quickly, they rolled him to a nearby room and shred him of his clothing, much to his displeasure. They took one look at the scars and either gasped or stayed silent, trying to be professional and not upset the patient. They checked his body over and hooked up a series of small machines to him. Even after all of this, he was still in pain. Although they spoke in quiet tones, he could still hear them talk about his stomach looking 'unnatural' compared to the physical aspects of body fat and that they wanted to do an 'ultrasound' to see if there were any growths.

Growths? Is that what the hell this stupid thing was in his stomach, causing him tremendous amounts of pain?! Hell if he had thought of that he'd cut the damn thing out himself!

At this point, Jason's inner thoughts were very vulgar and hostile compared to his usual ones. He had never known himself to say more than one curse word every few minutes.

Jason jumped when a something cold was rubbed into his stomach. He looked down to see one of the doctors rubbing a clear gel into his fur while a nurse nearby readied a machine. Although he was confused, he allowed it to happen. They instructed him to lay back, in order for them to get a clear picture of what was wrong on the inside of his stomach. He felt something hard being rubbed into his tense stomach until they settled it in one exact spot, even as he clenched with another pain.

"HOLY SHIT!" the doctor yelled at the top of his lungs

"What is it?!" the nurse yelled back in shock, thinking that the patient had some type of extreme deadly disease.

"I-I-…I-" the doctor was only managing stuttering in his shock.

The nurse, finally fed up with the doctor, yelled. "What the hell is it dammit!?"

"This man is pregnant."

She didn't gasp or widen her eyes. She simply rolled them. "Your hallucinating, I'm sorry Dr. Thomas, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room, I'll simply send for Dr. Y-"

"You idiot! Are you that much of an imbecile to not see what I am seeing on the screen?!"

The nurse, who felt like humoring him, looked exactly where he had been and only then did her eyes widen and gasped.

"How the hell is that possible?!"

"ARGH!" Although this was not a natural way of communication, it was effective in getting the doctors into gear.

"Nurse, bring in the emergency room delivery kit, along with all of the other things needed now!"

Immediately, she ran from the room, leaving Jason alone with the doctor.

"Sir, did you know that you were pregnant?" the doctor asked, no matter how much he felt out of place saying it.

Jason shook his head immediately. Of course he didn't know that he was fucking pregnant! Why should that even be a thought after, he, a **man**, had sex?!

"I figured as much, I'm also guessing that you don't talk either?" Again, he shook his head, so the doctor continued. "Sir, I'm going to have to look between your legs, do you understand the information I am telling you?"

_He wants to look __**where?!**_ Jason looked at the doctor like he was the craziest person he met since Freddy.

"I need to see if we need to prep you for a c-section or prepare for a birth"

Underneath his mask, Jason blushed. _Birth? Shit!_ He never thought of that either, even when he said that he was pregnant! Did that mean he was in labor!? He was going to give birth to a baby…now!?

_A baby…._

A little tiny person, made of him and…..Freddy. _Oh fucking shit!_ Freddy was going to throw a psychotic fit! He didn't know that he was pregnant! Fuck! He didn't even know if Freddy wanted kiDS! Jason yelped as another pain hit him, three times as hard than before.

"Sir! I need your permission now!"

Without hesitation, Jason nodded, and the doctor moved into position, having already put on gloves in his own daze.

Jason, jumped during his contraction, when he felt unfamiliar hands touch him, trying to find if there was in fact a 'natural' way for the baby to come out.

"Sir, your in luck, there seems to be a little slit between your testicles and anus. I am theorizing that this is where your baby will come out."

At this time, the nurse came in, rolling all of the equipment the doctor asked for, in the bassinet.

"Sir, I need to check inside this slit, are you comfortable with this?"

_Comfortable? Comfortable?! Your going to stick your fingers in a place I've never had before and your asking if I'm going to be __**comfortable**_

Despite his inner monologue, he nodded and allowed the doctor to check him over.

The doctor grabbed his leg and placed it in a little holster above chest level, then did the same with the other before pulling hit butt down to the edge of the bed.

Putting on a different pair of gloves after disposing of the first pair, he leaned down into a sort of position.

"Alright sir, I'm going to use a sort of lubrication and check inside your passage now" the doctor said as a warning.

Although he was told, that was entirely different from _feeling_. He squirmed slightly as the doctor stuck two fingers into his slit, as it hurt slightly, but it didn't hurt as much as it did feel uncomfortable. Every now and then he would get a 'hmm' but other than that the doctor didn't say much, until after his contraction hit him, and then he removed his fingers and sat up.

"Alright sir, I've checked you and you seem to be eight centimeters dilated, which means you have two to go before you start pushing, so until then, let's just try to get you relaxed."

Not ten minutes later the nurse had set up all the equipment and the doctor had even set up a 'baby monitor' to monitor his baby's process and life signs. The nurse had also brought in a small dry erase board so they could find out his name. They only thing they would give them was 'Jason', as he knew giving them his full name could lead to problems.

There were several more 'checks' but he only went up one centimeter in two hours and frankly he was getting pissed.

He was tired. He was sweaty. AND he was in pain.

_Just fucking great…_

However, in order to keep receiving the help he needed, he continued to cooperate by not killing them, despite how pissed off he was at them. He knew he had to do it for his baby..

Damn. Saying that sounded so weird. Hell, this whole fucking situation was weird.

He let out another yelp as he got a 'contraction' as the doctor was calling them, and gripped the bedrails so hard, he left dents in the metal bars.

"Alright Jason, lets do one more check, okay? I'm pretty sure that your body is ready to start pushing."

A few more humilation moments later and the doctor perked up. "Well I was right, your body is ready to start pushing. On your next contraction, I want you to raise your chin to your chest and push as hard as you can."

Jason gave the doctor a puzzled look as if asking. _Push?_

The doctor smiled. "It's like tensing your abdominal muscles, only with more force. Don't worry, your body will know what to do"

Jason's contraction hit him and he did as the doctor described, only to cause him more uncomfortable and painful feelings to go through his body. Immediately he stopped 'pushing' and glared at the doctor as he protested.

"Jason, keep pushing!"

But Jason didn't.

"Jason, you **have** to push, in order to deliver your baby. Yes, it is painful, but if you don't, it will be even moreso when your body forces the _dead_ baby out by it's own accord."

_**Dead?!**_He didn't want to kill it!

So, on the next contraction, he did push.

"Good Jason, that's great, keep going until the contraction lessens"

Jason did, and he was very sure that his face was blood red from the effort. He was hot and sweaty, but when the nurse tried to take his mask off, he growled and swated at her hand. The next contraction hit and Jason once again pushed, gripping the railings, putting more dents into it.

"I see the head Jason, your doing a great job."

_No fucking shit you moron! No fucking need to tell me! I can feel the damn head stretching it, and it hurts worse than when Freddy took me with no preperation! I thought that was bad! Well not anymore I damn well don't!_

Jason actually gave a short yell of pain. That was a first time in his life.

He stopped pushing as the contraction ended and panted. Stopping hurt even worse! The head felt like it was halfway through the opening to his new passage and it burned! Luckily, the next contraction started soon after that and he pushed again.

He felt the head pass, but it still burned! Why!? The heads out! Isn't that enough!

"Okay Jason, here comes the hard part. You need to pass the shoulders and then the rest of the baby should slip out."

_Damn! The shoulders are bigger…great…_

Jason pushed as his stomach tensed. He yelled even louder at the short burst of pain that came before his baby passed into the world. Jason actually collapsed back onto the bed, panting before hearing a very beautiful sound.

A babies cry…

Despite how drained he was, Jason quickly sat up as the smallest person he'd ever seen was placed on his now lessly distended stomach and wiggled around, crying and whining at both how cold and bright it was. The nurse came up and raised the back of his bed so he could see it better before she cleaned it off as best she could because the baby was covered in something white and something red that he was definatly sure was his blood. Then after it was cleaned, the nurse handed the baby to him, slightly wrapped in a blanket.

Immediately, Jason moved the blanket in order to see what the baby was…

A little girl.

Jason smiled behind his mask. He had a little baby girl. Her fure was wet but he could see that she had his fur type and color, but her nose and face were very similar to Freddy's. There was a very small tuft of brown on the top of her head, and knew immediately that she had inherited his own mothers hair. He watched as she continued to whine at the brightness of the room as she attempted to open her eyes, having to open and shut them many times. He could see that she had Freddy's eye color as well.

He knew that he loved her as soon as he laid eyes on her, but knew that he could never keep her and condemn her fresh start at life as a bad one. For one, he was afraid of what Freddy would do to her if he ever found out, plus, he was a well known serial killer in his area and wanted by police and citizens alike. What would happen to her if he was captured? Or killed? Yes, he normally rose from the dead often, but in the period of his absence there would be no one to care and protect her. She would forever be labeled as the bastard child of Jason Voorhees. He just couldn't do that to her…

So, he sat there, enjoying the moments he would have with his daughter before he left her in the hospitals care, to return to his own condemed life….

_End Flashback_

Jason was startled out of his daze as a hand settled on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother had made it? How long was he 'out of it'?

"Jason, are you ok?" she asked

Jason didn't offer her an answer because physically he was fine, but his emotions were in turmoil and the guilt was almost too much for him. He quickly diverted her attention to Alexandria.

Pam was one to know when not to press furthur, so she quickly moved onto her granddaughter, shaking her shoulder. "Alexandria, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Alexandria's eyes didn't even move in her slumber.

Pams eyebrows knitted together in concern, so she tried again. "Alexandria?" she asked as she shook her harder. Jason even shook her a little, but still neither got a response from her. Quickly, Pam ripped the blanket off her and grabbed the shirt she was wearing, and lifted it, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

Unfortunatly it was.

The day before, her abdomen had small bruses from the impacts but now they were twice to three times their original size and swollen slightly, covering almost her whole abdomen. She quickly checked the girls pulse and found it rapid but slightly weak.

"Chet, call an ambulance now!" she yelled.

Knowing not to question, he ran to the kitchen to do so. Pinny ran up to Pam and Jason, who was panicing. "Pam, what's going on?"

She knew that they were both worried, so was she. "She has internal bleeding in several places. I had a suspision, but at the time, it didn't fit. She needs to see a doctor now!"

Chet came back in the room "They're on their way now"

Jason began crying once more at the thought of losing his baby girl. They could hear the sirens coming closer and closer, so Chet went to get the door. Not soon after, they came into the house and started loading her onto a stretcher.

"Jason, go with them, Pinny, Chet, the kids and I will join you later once we get ahold of Freddy, okay?"

Jason nodded and climbed in the ambulance behind the paramedics as they slammed the doors behind him.

Immediately it took off, toward the hospital, leaving the dreaded sound of sirens ringing in their ears…..


	4. Unfortunate Answers

"No use running, you little bitch!" Freddy yelled as he stalked the young teenager around an empty warehouse.

This morning he had become so pissed at the sad excuse of a man that had abused Alexandria that he left in a hurry so he could vent his frustrations as soon as possible. So far, he had killed four different people . . . one at the park, two in an alleyway and another one just at the docks. Now he was after the girl that had run from him after he killed the man that had been with her as they got off the boats. He was pretty much mellowed out, as far as a guy like him could, and determined that after she was dead, he would pretty much be ok for a while. He knew that everyone was worrying over where the hell he was. His phone had been going off for the last hour, two to three times every ten to fifteen minutes, but it hadn't interrupted his work. He just decided to call back later, after he killed the teen.

He gave an evil chuckle as the frightened girl accidently knocked over what sounded like pile of boxes, just over to his left, towards the corner. He sneaked as quietly as possible, making sure to do his trademark 'shadow' trick while flexing his glove, intimidating and scaring her as much as possible before her death. He knocked down a heavy crate to his left, causing her to scream. He jumped from behind the large crate and on the top of it. He gave a heavy smile as he realized that he had just trapped her in the corner by blocking her only path out and away.

_What a retarded kid. . ._

He jumped down, making her tremble even more. He stalked forward in a frightening way, getting closer to her until he was right in front of her.

"_Please don't let me fall asleep, Cuz the Boogie Man will creep, Through my window, in my room, Stab me with a broken broom, Please don't…"_

Freddy sighed in irritation at the sound of his cell phone. The girls fear was slightly lessened now that his cell went off, AND he just lost his mindset for the kill!

"_DAMMIT?!"_ he yelled before simply slitting the girls throat without instigating anything else since the cell phone ruined it. When he realized it was still going off, he quickly jerked it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?**" he screamed straight into the receiver, not caring who was on the other line.

"Dad…?"

"Connor?" Freddy questioned, "I'm sorry Connor…I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just a little frustrated right now."

"Dad…" the small boy whimpered from the other line.

"Connor? Connor what's wrong?"

"Th-The men t-took Alexandria away…." The boy said softly as if he were about to sob.

"Wha-? Who!" Freddy questioned quickly. "Who took her away Connor?!"

There were soft sobs at the other end of the line. "T-the paramedics…"

Freddy froze. Alexandria? To the hospital? He couldn't speak, but he did hear his son sobbing louder in his own sadness and worry before there was a muffled voice on the other end followed by a series of thumping sounds.

"Hello?"

"Which hospital?" he said abruptly.

"Freddy?"

"Pam! Which fucking Hospital is it?!" he yelled, wanting to know **now**.

"S-St. Josephine."

Freddy abruptly hung up the phone and sprinted to his car, starting it and driving towards the hospital like a drunken maniac.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jason couldn't cry any longer. It wasn't that he didn't want to, no that wasn't it, but he had just run out of tears to shed. An hour had passed since Alexandria had been taken into the hospital and forty-five minutes since they rolled her upstairs and into surgery. No one would tell him anything, and he felt helpless because of it.

He was hunched over himself, with his head in his hands, as he worried over his daughter. Neither any of his family or friends were here yet, that must mean that they still haven't found Freddy or gotten a hold of him. With him being the only one here, he felt so alone in his worry and sadness over his teenage daughter.

"Jason!"

He looked up from his slouch to see Freddy running towards him yelling 'Get the hell out of my way' to the people in his path. He came running up and immediately was bombarded in a crushing hug from his husband, but that didn't stop his questions. "Have they said anything?"

Jason shook his head into Freddy's shoulder and they both sat down with Jason cuddling his husband for comfort.

"Jason Voorhees?"

Both jumped up and ran to the doctor who was wearing clean scrubs but wiping his hands with a paper towel.

"Alexandria is sleeping now, we managed to slow the bleeding, and we'll be giving her blood in order to keep her stable. Apparently, there were several causes for the internal bleeding. Her spleen was lacerated, liver was slightly damaged and it appeared that she also had an almost deadly case of appendicitis. We removed the appendix, therefore, preventing the future blood poisoning." The doctor paused. "The hospital is granting visitation **after** the situation is cleared by me. The doctors council is concerned from the various bruises and obvious scars being from constant child abuse. I need to know everything that happened to this girl before I may allow anyone to go inside her room."

Jason was growling at the thought of _him_, but Freddy was quick to answer, not even bothering to argue. He just wanted to be in there with Alexandria.

"She is our daughter. Jason was forced to put her up for adoption and recently, we went to bring her home. When we got there, we found out her adoptive _father _had been abusing her for ten years. So we rescued her from the house. Unfortunately, before we got there, he had beat her so bad that she was out for at least a week and a half. We brought her home and had Jason's mom looked at her. She was fine and Pam said we couldn't really find out anything until she woke up."

"You didn't bring her to a hospital!" the doctor said sternly. "A soccer mom is no substitute!"

**Now** Jason was growling at the doctor, but Freddy intervened.

"Pam has her associates in medicine. We don't usually come here unless we have to."

The doctor, though still angry, could see why, so he didn't press the issue, in fear of losing a limb.

"I will check out this story, but in the meantime, you are allowed visitation, room four-thousand-one hundred-twenty-one."

Freddy didn't smile or thank him. All he felt like saying to the doctor was, "Good" as he followed the already pursuing Jason.

They curved to the left and rose in the elevator to the fourth floor, quickly following the signs to room four-one-two-one.

As soon as Jason entered, he was at her bedside, holding her hand to comfort her in her unconsciousness with Freddy behind him comforting him in return.

"She'll be ok Jason, even the _idiot_ said so…"

He nodded, but in desperate need to continue getting the comfort he needed, he clung onto Alexandria's hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A couple of hours later, Pam and the kids had been by, as well as their friends, but all were gone now, leaving Freddy, Jason and Alexandria in the room.

Freddy was lounging in a chair nearby, while Jason was still at Alexandria's bedside. Neither paid attention to the other as they both focused on Alexandria's face, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hmmmmm…."

Alexandria moaned in her waking and both Jason and Freddy anticipating her reaction, based on her past wake ups, put their arms in position to hold her down if necessary. They didn't want her to open up her stitches from the surgery.

As if they had actually predicted it, she tried to jump up in a start as she awoke and they used slight force to keep her down to the bed, only to achieve in causing her to hyperventilate.

"Alexandria, calm down, it's us!"

She stopped struggling but the hyperventilation didn't go down. Jason was quick to reassure her by petting her head. She still attempted to sit, but lay back down when her stomach gave a jolt of pain she was not familiar with.

"W-why," she paused to swallow to sooth her croaky voice. "does my stomach hurt?"

"You're in the hospital Alexandria. Your Grandma Pam sent you here when she found out that you had internal bleeding. They had to do surgery to fix your organs. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine."

Alexandria tried to raise up again, but Jason held her head as a quick reaction.

"No Alexandria," Freddy ordered. "You have to stay in bed."

The teenage girl quickly shook her head. "No! I can't! I'm not allowed in hospitals!"

Freddy helped Jason hold her down by her shoulders. "Yes Alexandria, you are. You needed medical treatment, and Jason and I are not going to keep that from you."

It took another ten minutes to convince her that she was actually allowed to be hospitalized before she fell asleep again from her exhaustion. Freddy and Jason simply sat and relaxed for the time being. The others probably wouldn't come back until tonight to see her, so they decided to catch up on some rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took over a month and a half for the hospital to release Alexandria, and even then, she wasn't supposed to do anything extensive until she was 'completely' healed. The day they took her home, everyone had been there to greet them. The children it seemed were the most attached. The moment Alexandria sat on the couch, the kids were hovering over her, hugging her or sitting next to her for their own much needed comfort that she would be ok. Surprisingly, Alexandria was very open to the kids, unlike the way she was with the adults. With almost every one of the adults, she was shy, reclusive and was reluctant to answer a lot of questions. However, when she was talking to the kids and thought that none of the adults were around (which they were outside the door listening) she would talk to the children like they were best friends. Even during this 'bed-rest' stay at home, she constantly tried to get up early or at any time of the day and scrub things clean and do any household chore she could think of. Slowly they got her out of waking up at four a.m. and doing her so called 'morning chores'.

About a month after that, the doctors told Alexandria that she was in top shape to do just about anything, so the first thing they did was go to buy Alexandria a new pair of glasses. They had bought the cheap reading glasses from the drug store, but they weren't exactly what she needed, so they made the appointment. She was quick to reach for the cheapest and most ridiculous frames she could find, but instead they got her a pair similar to her others since that was what she was used to.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until Jason started noticing that Alexandria was muttering 'Joseph' in her sleep, which caused him to be extremely worried. Who was this Joseph person? And why was he haunting his daughter's dreams? He put it to the back of his mind for a while, but felt compelled to bring it up to Freddy, who said that if it became a problem, he would try to look into her dreams and find the problem.

She was adjusting to her new life well, besides a few minor ups and downs, everything was ok, and they hoped it would stay that way

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Monday at the Kruger-Voorhees household and today was Alexandria's first real day of classes. Not public, no, but Pam agreed to home school Alexandria just like she did for Jason.

It was a normal morning so far, and Jason was very happy with that. The kids were sitting, eating their cereal while talking between themselves and Alexandria. She was wearing one of her favorite outfits that they had bought for her. She was wearing her slightly baggy long sleeve shirt that was red on the torso and a sky blue for the sleeves and simple pair blue jeans. Jason stood at the counter, pouring himself and Freddy a cup of coffee as his husband walked in, stretching.

"Thanks Jay" he joked, knowing his husband hated that nickname.

Jason rolled his eyes and scowled, not wanting to ruin the good morning.

_Honk Honk_

Jason moved the table as the kids got up to grab their things to jump onto the bus to go to school. As soon as the kids were out the door, Jason moved back to the kitchen to pick up the bowls but when he got there, Alexandria had already taken them to the sink and started rinsing them.

Jason smiled underneath his mask. Although they told her for weeks that she was not required to do anything, housework wise, she still helped him around the house. He wasn't sure if she thought it was a joke or not, but when she did help, he was quick to reassure her that he was grateful and not going to expect her to do it next time. So he softly walked up and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, placing a kiss on her head, even if it was through the mask. She turned and smiled her usual smiled and hugged him.

There were only several of these instances a month, she usually didn't engage in any form of affection, in fear of rejection or getting to close to the person, so Jason enjoyed them while he could. Jason relieved her of his strong hold and nodded for her to go watch TV while she waited for her Grandma Pam to come over. He and Alexandria had this almost telepathic way of communication. She almost always knew what he wanted, so he was not surprised when she nodded and obediently left, leaving him and Freddy in the kitchen.

The two parents watched her leave and Freddy sighed as soon as she reached the living room. Jason looked at his husband making a slight yet soft noise as if saying 'hmm'?

Freddy looked to his husband and right out said, "Why is it that she hardly ever talks to me or is scared shitless to try and give me a touch of any kind?" sounding downright annoyed and upset.

Jason put a hand on Freddy's shoulder and rubbed it in affection, trying to comfort him, but it didn't seem to calm his concerns.

"No!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "I don't want fucking comfort, I want some goddamn answers to why my daughter won't even touch me!" he growled before storming from the kitchen and then the house not even seconds later.

Jason sighed and looked down in sadness, wishing that for once that Freddy would be patient with something, especially over her fright of the general term of 'father' that he just so happened to fall under. She just needed time…she was getting better, just at her pace. No one could ask for anymore than that.

Jason put Freddy's cup in the sink and leaned against it for a fleeting second, before heading toward the living room where Alexan-

_Oh Shit…_

Jason quickly moved to the living room where Alexandria had no doubt sat and listened to their argument, only to find that she wasn't in there anymore. Immediately, Jason panicked and started searching. He ran to her room, but she wasn't there, so he frantically looked everywhere, practically tearing the house apart.

"Jason?"

The large man quickly ran downstairs in a panic toward his confused mother as she looked at the mess on the floor in front of the door.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

He quickly grabbed his pad and scribbled. _I can't find Alexandria! She was in the living room before Freddy got mad and started yelling_.

Pam read the note and scowled. "Absolute moron…" she muttered before turning to her son "Alright sweetie, I'll help you look for her"

Soon mother and son looked for the hiding girl, and after ten minutes they still had no luck.

"Jason, I don't see her anywhere in the house…is there anywhere that you know of that she could have gone?"

Jason looked up quickly and nodded, grabbing his mother lightly and dragging her out the front door and to the car, quickly driving away from his house and to the middle of town.

"Jason, where are we going?"

He had no need to answer as he pulled into the local library's parking lot and almost as soon as he parked, he jumped from the car, and moved quickly in order to get in as fast as possible.

Pam followed silently as Jason passed the receptionist desk and headed straight for the modern history section. She saw his look of relief as she too rounded the corner to see her sitting on the floor, surrounded by several books as she read quickly. He quickly walked up and sat next to her, petting her hair to calm her down as he could see that she was breathing heavily as she rocked slightly as she read.

Jason knew that this was her way of escape, to get lost in the books that she so much adored. However, he knew about the 'alone' moments that she has when they leave her by herself. All the thoughts catch up to her sooner or later, but he noticed that she liked them later, so he encouraged her delay by buying her some books for home. Of course he hadn't given them to her yet, but she would get them soon enough.

Pam kneeled next to her disturbed granddaughter and joined her son's goal of calming Alexandria down. At first she jumped at the second person joining into her mother's cuddling, but relaxed when she realized that her mother did not protest, so she continued to read her books.

Soon though a hand grabbed for her book and a soft voice spoke to her. "Come on Alexandria, you need to put the book down so we can take you home."

When the hand attempted to take her book a way, she gripped it so tight that her fingernails lost all color as the pressure forced all of the blood from them. The hand froze for a second before trying again, with no success.

"Would you like to take these home Alexandria?"

With no hesitation, she nodded her affirmative and stood, clutching the book in her hands and leaning toward her mother.

Soon the three were out with the newly loaned library book and heading towards home, never noticing the boy smirking at them from the window as they drove away.


	5. To Be A Good Girl

Freddy walked into his home, much more calm then when he had left a couple of hours ago. However that didn't last long as Jason grasped his throat and shoved him against the door in anger. He quickly started to gasp for air as he heard a faint "No Jason, she'll hear you and get more upset, let go!" The voice was soft yet firm and surprisingly the grip was quickly gone.

He coughed, forcing air in and out of his lungs as he looked into the still enraged, yet now controlled, face of his husband who was growling at him.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?!" he hissed at his bitchy husband.

Jason abruptly turned and returned to the living room, leaving Freddy and Pam behind.

Freddy massaged his throat and looked at Pam who looked at him as if she thought he was the biggest moron in history…which she did.

"Do you have any idea what damage you did this morning?" Pam said softly yet very firm to Freddy as she got in his face.

"How the fuck should I know, I wasn't here." He said, pushing past his asshole of a mother-in-law and headed to the living room, only to stop in the doorway as he took in the unwanted strange sight.

Jason sat on the sofa, looking as if he were staring into space, only he wasn't. He was intently watching their daughter as she rocked and read to herself in a corner of the room. He almost opened his mouth to ask what the hell happened but a voice spoke behind him.

"She's been this way this morning since you left. After you began yelling, she ran from the house and headed to the library. We found her about a half-hour later, exactly like this, her condition hasn't changed much."

Freddy frowned and walked into the room until he was right behind his eldest daughter.

"Alexandria…" he said softly.

Immediately she stopped rocking and put her book down, quickly turning and bowing at his feet.

At this point, he wasn't sure what to do, so he felt he should follow his instincts. He kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alexandria...talk to me" he said sitting next to her.

She immediately sat up and turned to him, not saying a word as she moved in front of him.

Freddy was momentarily confused and he suddenly got the deep sense of uneasiness, but he was not sure from where. He quickly became aware of how dead his daughter's eyes looked as she sat there and stared at him. He was unsure of what to do…that is until his brain froze and his body ceased to work as she reached forward and started to unbuckle his pants.

She successfully managed to get everything unbuckled before Pam ran over, jumping from her own shock and pulling her entranced granddaughter from her goal.

She didn't flinch or struggle, just simply let her grandmother pull her away and lay limp in her hands. Jason was next to react as he grabbed his husband by the shoulders and shook him, but it got no reaction which worried him. He shook him again with the same lack of reaction, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He punched him in the face.

Freddy's body lurched left as the force of the blow threw him sideways. He groaned as he fell on the floor, but quickly started backing away in horror at what had almost happened.

His daughter had tried to unbuckle his pants! _What the hell!?_ His thoughts raced to many different scenarios and quickly Freddy was beginning to hyperventilate in shock, pain and anger, and Jason was doing his best to calm his husband down as his mother dealt with their daughter.

"Alexandria!" Pam shouted, trying to get her granddaughters attention as she shook her, but all the girl could do was stare into space and mutter to herself over and over again. It sounded oddly like a chant, 'do a favor…be a good girl….hafta touch daddy…daddy won't be sad'

Over and over again she chanted the phrase no matter what Pam did to wake her up, she was not successful so she did something no one ever thought she would do.

She _slapped_ Alexandria across the face as she yelled, "Wake up!"

Alexandria stopped chanting and her face turned back to her maternal grandmother with dark tears in her eyes. "...Grandma?"

Pam quickly encircled her granddaughter in her arms and uttered an apology. "I am so sorry Alexandria, but I had to wake you up, you were scaring me."

The teenager nodded and hugged her grandmother back as she sobbed. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I didn't mean to make daddy sad! I did what he wanted…"

"Alexandria…what made you think that _that_ is what your father meant?"

"B-b-but…that's the only way I'm allowed to touch…isn't that what daddy meant?" A look of fear, despair and utter defeat flew across the girl's features as she continued to cry.

Pamela Voorhees suddenly was overcome by deep despair at the realization that overcome her.

Her granddaughter was not only physically and mentally abused….but sexually abused as well...and by the look in her face, the young girl felt that she had ruined her chance to start over with a new life.

Tears pooled and quickly fell from the older woman's eyes as she pulled the mutually crying girl to her chest, trying to figure out how to explain to her granddaughter that what she did was not what her father meant without breaking the girls heart

In another room, Jason was having a hell of a time calming his husband down. The panic attack had quickly died down and now pure hatred and rage flew out. Jason saw it before hit full blast and took him into another room, right before he started growling and tearing the room apart, hissing and muttering furiously to himself.

"Fucking bastard…should have fucking ripped his fucking dick off before he fucking died the goddamn asshole should have been fucking tortured…"

On and on he muttered as he took out his frustrations out on the room. Jason dare not get near him while he was like this.

"Daddy…." A small voice said from the doorway.

As if a switch was flipped, Freddy stopped and turned around to see his eldest daughter standing in the doorframe, puffy and teary eyes were a newly distinct feature that he could make out that equally matched her grandmothers, who stood behind her.

He couldn't move or come up with a proper reaction, but he didn't need to. Alexandria quickly ran to him, throwing her arms around him as she bawled. "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess up! Please don't hate me!"

Freddy quickly threw his arms around his daughter and rocked her from side to side in comfort. He buried his head into her hair and allowed his teenage daughter to cry into his chest. Her sobs were heart wrenching to him, he never wanted to see one of his kids suffering like this. He allowed her to cry for a little longer before he started whispering into her ear. He felt awkward because he was _never _this nice or anywhere near anything of this matter, but he knew that it was a delicate situation that needed to be handled in the same fashion.

"I don't hate you Alexandria…The only person I hate is that bastard who ever thought he could be considered for a foster parent. I could never hate you. You are my daughter and I love you just as much as your mother…and it's I, who should be sorry. I opened my mouth before even considering any effects that it would have on you. I didn't understand anything, and even if I know a little more than I did this morning, I have a feeling that I don't know the whole story. I hope that in time you will trust both Jason and I into telling us about your life and feelings." He paused here before continuing. "No one here will **ever** make fun of your feelings and we will try our hardest to understand, but I promise that both I and your mother are here for you when you need us."

Alexandria listened intently to her father as he spoke these words and when he finished, she was shocked. She looked up to him with her tear stained face and nodded before kissing his check and hugging him.

"Thank you Daddy" she whispered back to him and she was content to just stay there forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freddy continued to hold his daughter until she slept soundly in his arms. When he was sure that she was secure, he picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and put her inside her bed to rest up before she started her classes for the day with Pam. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed and headed back downstairs where Pam and Jason, no doubt, waited for him to come back down.

Sure enough, when he entered the kitchen, Pam and Jason were staring at him. He stood there for several moments before the staring actually got annoying.

"What?!" he growled.

Neither said anything to the man as he huffed and left saying 'whatever' and headed for his den to think, leaving the still shocked mother and son behind.

For the next couple of hours, Alexandria slept off her ordeal as the adults sort of avoided each other. Well…actually Freddy avoided Jason and Pam, no matter what they would try to talk to him, he continued to stay locked in his den. After while they just gave up, knowing that he would come out when he was ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexandria slowly opened her eyes, drifting in and out, waking up as slowly as she could, and trying to remember the day's events.

Somehow as they slowly came back to her, her emotions jumped from one to another before settling on what she could only place as contentment.

Her father had accepted her, and promised that they would listen to her when she was ready! No one, besides Mrs. Weston, had ever offered to listen. She felt as if she had been given a new lease on her life, to grow and learn with her new family.

Even in her half sleep, Alexandria gave a smile of happiness.

Soon the teenager sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and stretching until she felt she couldn't stretch anymore. She placed one foot onto the cold hardwood floor and soon the other joined it. Alexandria shivered as she was overcome with a sudden cold chill from the feet up. She fought down her chills and began walking towards her door, opening it and stepping out.

When she got down the stairs, Alexandria found her mother making lunch and was surprised to see that her mother had not seen her yet, so she quietly snuck up behind him and simple popped up from underneath his arm.

She felt him jump and it caused her to giggle and look up to see that her mother's eyes were opened in surprise at her laugh but seemed happy to hear them.

"Can I help?" she asked

Jason was quick to nod and handed Alexandria the bowl of tuna salad to stir as he went to get the chips. Alexandria smiled as she helped her mother make lunch, actually felling happy for the first time in a long while.

Footsteps were heard and Alexandria turned to see her father standing in the dorrway.

"Hi Daddy!" she greeted

Freddy analyzed the somewhat different Alexandria, before smiling saying "Hi Alex"

She giggled before setting the bowl down and she finished. She looked around for the bread and found it on the top of the fridge. She went up to it, reaching, but not able to get to it. Actually, not even able to get to the actual top of the fridge itself coming up only a few inches too short. Another hand came into her view as her father reached over her, grabbing it for her and letting it be within her reach. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you…"

Freddy nodded as he thought about it, but he never really noticed how small she was, but as she reached to get the bread it was very noticeable just how much. He doubted that she would grow much more than she was now, as she only reached up to Jason's chest. Again he felt anger toward Kingsley but he was already dead, so not much to do about that, he seethed briefly but turned his attention to the dinner table as Jason and Alexandria set down to eat, he plate right next to Alexandria.

He sat down and started eating with them. It was silent for a while.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Alex?" he asked before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"What do you do for a living?"

". . ." Freddy looked at her with his sandwich hanging in his mouth as he stared in shock of her question, unsure of what to say.

Exactly how do you tell your daughter that you slaughter kids her age in the sleep as revenge for how you died? He looked to Jason for an answer, but his husband looked just as lost.

"Um…well Alexandria it's kind of hard to explain...um…"

Alexandria frowned and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and thought.

"I…um…kind of…work with kids your age in…my own environment, yeah that's it! And I um…"

"You kill people in their dreams, don't you?"

There was a stunned silence as Freddy and Jason stared at Alexandria in shock.

"H-how in the he-" Freddy stopped. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen you in my dreams before!" she stated simply

Two things happened simultaneously.

Freddy replied with a "Huh?" as he had never seen or staled Alexandria like his other victims but as that happened, Jason jumped out of his chair glaring murderously at Freddy. Freddy looked up to Jason and muttered a simple. "Uh oh..." then it became "Jason, I never went after, AH!"

Jason's machete was lodged firmly into the table mere inches from Freddy as he growled. Freddy stared up at Jason. "I didn't do it!" he yelled, scowling, "I swear!"

Alexandria sat by and watched this, surprisingly in interest, not fear. She wondered if they fought like this all the time? When the machete lodged itself in the table, separating her thoughts, she realized that her mother must have thought that daddy had tried to kill her. She was happy that her mother was so protective but felt it was an unneeded argument. Quickly, she reached over and tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Mama, Daddy didn't know that I was there…"

Freddy looked affronted. "That's impossible! I know everyone that enters the dreams!"

Jason glared at him again and moved to tackle him. "No you didn't" Alex protested, surprising both parents. "The blonde haired lady even said so!"

"What blonde haired lady?" Freddy demanded

"She said that she had brought me there to help her, but I was five years old then, so she told me that she didn't mean to bring such a small child. She said she was about to send me back but there was a loud bang and someone yelled out a name, so she started to grab me, but it scared me and I ran to hide. She didn't come after me, I heard her scream and that was it. I wandered around the house for a while until I found a room with a lot of toys, so I started playing until I heard a lot of screams and yelling." She paused breathing slowly to catch her breath. "I hid around the corner and watched daddy fight a two men and two women, then daddy sort of disappeared and a strange man came back talking to one of the lady's but then daddy suddenly appeared and stabbed her with his fingers, she died."

It was a long explanation but it was enough to tell him who it was.

"That damn bitch, Kristen." He growled

Jason put a hand on Alexandria's shoulder in concern, but she simply smiled up at him.

"Are you ok with this Alexandria?" Freddy asked, "That I kill people?"

Alexandria looked at her father. "It never really bothered me, that's why I always came back."

"You came back" he said questioningly

"Yea! The house was cool! You had toys and beds, and there were little girls who would come play with me!" she said enthusiastically. "I heard some screams sometimes, but I just stayed inside my room."

Freddy voice was hesitant sounding. "Can you always control your dreams Alex?" he asked. "Do you decide what you want to see and where you go?" he looked to Jason, then to Alex as she answered.

"Yea, most of the time anyway…" she smiled

Jason hugged Alex and she hugged back as Freddy sat deep in thought.

His daughter contained the Krueger legacy, the ability to pull people into dreams! It was like a dream come true. None of his other kids had it!

"Mommy, you do the same thing right?" she asked. "That's why you have that?" she said pointing to the machete that was still lodged into the table.

Jason nodded but smiled, and Alex immediately knew that they would protect her and let off a smile of her own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After their talk, they resumed their meal chatting together. As Freddy went to do more fix-ups for the house and Jason went to cleaning, Alex decided to watch TV after reading more from the book she picked out in her blackout, as it actually was interesting. After reading, she turned the TV to the history channel and started watching it, glad that her favorite subject of mummies was on. She was even happier when her mama joined her and let her lay on his chest as they watched together.

About an hour after they sat down, Alex heard the door open and heard the voices of the kids coming through the door.

Right after, the kids came barreling into the room with the two girls immediately tackling Alexandria.

"Alex!" one yelled. "Guess what?!"

The elder girl smiled, "You won a trip? No….you won a car? No that can't be…Oh I know! You won the chance to get out of homework!" she joked

"The girls were giggling, "No silly! Tomorrow's family day at school! We want you to come!"

Alex smiled and nodded, "If mama and daddy say I can then its ok with me!"

Immediately the girls' attention was on Jason as the girls begged and pleaded. "Please, Please, Please, Please mama can she go?" It was said perfectly simultaneously as if practiced.

Jason held up a hand, motioning that he would have to talk to Freddy and the girls gave a short pout.

"Alright girls, time for homework." Conner yelled from the kitchen.

"Awwww!" the whined but got up and left despite their short protest.

Alex smiled after them before settling back on her mother's chest and relaxed. She felt herself start to fall into a light sleep, but not before she said close to a whisper

"I love you mama…"

Jason stared down at her in shock, did she just say that?' When his mind caught up with him, he rubbed her head in a silent way of saying

I love you too….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The evening passed without problems. Chet and Pinny visited, as well as Pam after she had collected herself enough to see her granddaughter.

Alex played vigorously with the kids as she taught them origami. The adults could tell that Alexandria loved having the kids around and vice versa.

After dinner, the whole family sort of split up and did their own things.

Freddy went to his usual hunting's, while Jason watched the house. Conner was playing video games in his room, the girls were playing dolls and Alexandria was in her room reading a book on _Cruel and Unusual Deaths from the 1880's _

Alexandria put her book down and walked to the window with a frown on her face. She had a really weird feeling all of a sudden and it concerned her. When she looked out the window she didn't see anything at first, the she saw it…or him…

Daniel…

All color paled from her face as she stared into the eyes of her ex-papa's right hand man. Tears welled in her eyes as he pointed at her then drew his hand in a vertical motion across is neck. She shuddered and hid behind the wall shaking, but when she turned back , he was gone.

She let tears fall more heavily as she sobbed by herself on the floor right by the window

'_How did they find me?'_ she asked herself. _'Why are they doing this to me?'_

It was a while before she stopped sobbing and climbed into bed to sleep, still letting some tears fall down her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Blast from Her Past

"C'mon Alex! Our classroom is over here!"

Alexandria smiled as the girls practically dragged her into the room decorated in so many colorful borders and drawings before they proceeded to show her everything about it and introduce them to the class.

Jason and Freddy told her that they would be back in thirty minutes, and she almost told them about seeing Daniel on the street, but she decided to tell them after today was over, and really she just wanted to enjoy today for the girls.

"Let's show you the playground!"

Alexandria smiled, "Ok! Ok!" she giggled "No need to pull my arms off!" she listened as the girl's laughed and opened the wide black metal doors, walking into the cool breeze.

"Look! There's our swing set! We play on it the most!"

Alexandria looked up to the rusty swing set that adorned only five swings, but smiled and leaned down to her siblings. "Well then…what are we waiting for? Get on! It's never any fun unless someone pushes you!"

They weaved through the other kids and adults until they reached the swing and the girls sat down with an excited squeal, waiting their turn as Alex pushed them, both giggling and laughing as much as the older sibling was.

Alex opened her mouth to say something but a familiar ring covered hand covered it and another arm came around, pulling her away from the swing set. In her line of vision, she saw two more goons grab both Eve and Mickey and their screams rang in her ears causing her to struggle harder against her captor, or at least until she felt the knife against her throat.

She opened wide eyes to look up and noticed that some of the other dads on the grounds had started running to help but stopped when the knife appeared.

Alex was relieved to find no knives at the girls' throats.

He started moving backwards and she noticed the large, white van with only two windows on the back doors. He finally threw her inside it with a large _thump_ and she felt her body hit the hard cold metal. She watched him climb in, as him and two other people held her to the floor. The two goons climbed into the van holding Mickey and Eve and she heard her saving prayer.

"What the hell is going on?"

Under a quick reaction, and a split thought she surprised the man holding her legs as she pulled them too her causing him to fall towards her and she shoved her knees up as hard as she could, knocking him aside before pushing both Mickey and Eve out of the van and out of the men's arms.

"GO!" she heard one yell, glad that they did not try to re-grab the girls.

One grabbed her around the neck in threat to her recent rebel but not before they could stop her she screamed before the doors could shut.

"DADDY!"

She was harshly backslapped across the face as she heard the doors of the van close.

As the gas was slammed on she heard a loud bang as her father's claws embedded in the metal of the van and into the head of the person who had backslapped her.

The others screamed at the grotesque sight of the four claws sticking out from their friends head. As the van ran off the street and onto a different street, a loud screech that followed grabbed everyone's attention as they saw a car following them with an angry man behind its wheel. The claws dislodged from the van and the man miraculously jumped onto the hood of the car and proceeded to climb in.

The chase was on

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason madly followed the van that held his daughter and Freddy was dialing Pinny and Chet as Jason drove as close as he possibly could before ramming the back of it. It had no effect.

"Hello?"

"Chet, Alexandria has been kidnapped."

"_What?_" the tone was low and dangerous before he heard talking in the background, recognizing the voice of Pinny. "Who?"

Freddy growled, "I have never seen these dickwads before, they grabbed her right outta the school playground and even tried to take Mickey and Eve, but Alex kicked them out last second. We're following them now"

"Where are you?"

"We are passing the curve outside of town, we are going to ram them down the hill near the pier."

"With Alexandria in the back?"

"If it stops the van, then yes!" he growled

"You still have the box, open it, we'll be there." And the line clicked off.

Jason was driving erratically as if trying to get around, but he was actually trying to get them to start swerving to keep him from 'passing'. When they were almost to the pier they sped up and with one last swerve; Jason rammed the back end of the van, pushing it off the hill. Thankfully, it didn't flip but the force of the impact caused a few important parts to break off and it made its landing next to the storage dock.

Jason and Freddy stopped their car on the shoulder of the road and jumped out. As they made their way down the hill they saw the group go into the storage dock.

"Bastards…" Freddy growled low and feral.

As they reached the door, Jason rammed right into it, knocking it to the floor, once inside, they didn't see anybody at first. There were large wooden crates from floor to ceiling covered in dust, all over the building.

As Jason passed the first crate something was swung around and hit him in the chest, but the impact had no effect on the gargantuan man, merely annoyed him adding onto the fury he already felt. He grabbed the arm attached to the object, which turned out to be a baseball bat, and grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him off the ground while twisting his arm fully around, dislocating it from its socket. The man in his arms, screamed in agony as Jason took it further and ripped the arm clean off before squeezing the neck hard, breaking the boys larynx before dropping him to let him slowly die of suffocation….or blood loss whichever came first.

After that first attack, apparently the group had decided to make a 'group effort' as they emerged from behind crates. There were 5 total men, not including the one in the clear back, holding a knife to Alexandria's throat. She was partially naked as someone had removed her shirt and they could also tell that they had beaten her up pretty bad

As the men moved forward to attack, Freddy reached into his pocket and grabbed the miniature Pandora's Box, Chet and Pinny had given to him in case of emergency. He quickly did the movements to open the small box and he threw it out in the middle of the group. The room quickly darkened and a sickly blue light emerged all around them.

As the two closest ones looked down at the seemingly harmless box, chains rushed from an opening in the box as the top flew open, and the chains attached themselves to the two men's faces pulling them down towards the ground causing them to scream out in pain and fright. They suddenly saw two leather clad pairs of feet in front of their faces and looked up as far as they can to once again scream in absolute terror.

Pinny and Chet had changed into their torture garb and were back in their cenobite persona. Pinny had his belly hooks in and Chet had his lips pulled back with the metal wiring. Chet reached down grabbing one boy by his hair and pulling up, effectively pulling the hooks from his face leaving mere flaps of skin all over his face. He then pulled a serrated hook from somewhere behind his back and swiped it down the man's torso. Immediately, blood poured from the wound and the man fell to his knees in shock, as he looked back up he saw the Chet bring the hook down and plunged it in the man's face, letting him drop to the floor dead.

Pinny on the other hand had decided to go the old fashioned way as he plunged hook after hook into the man's flesh anywhere he could reach before he pulled him apart very slowly at first before giving the final yank and ripping the boy apart.

The two boys closest to Freddy and Jason were dumb enough to stop moving forward and actually look _behind them_, leaving their backs open for attack, which both Freddy and Jason took the opportunity. Jason took his machete out and stabbed the boy directly in the middle of his chest before turning it inside of the boy and removing it, letting the dead body fall to the ground. Freddy swiped his claws across the boy's right arm, effectively removing it from his body and as the boy turned around, he also relieved him of his head.

Jason and Freddy started to stalk forward while Pinny and Chet were finishing up. The last boy who had yet to do anything turned and bolted in the opposite direction….or at least tried. Chet and Pinny had caught him in the maze of crates and the boy's screams could be heard echoing off the walls before they showed up behind Freddy and Jason, covered in blood

The last boy, holding Alexandria, was sneering, "Come any closer or throw anything my way and I will slit her throat."

Both Freddy and Jason froze as the knife was pressed closer, causing a small trickle of blood to fall down her fur and Alexandria to whimper in fear as she cried.

"D-daddy?" she asked pleadingly for him to help her, despite the helpless situation.

"Shut up whore!" the boy shouted putting pressure on her neck from his grip on her chin. "Now, now where are my manners, I know who you all are but you don't know mine." He gave a chilling smile. "My name is Daniel, and I was a good friend of Mr. Kingsley."

Freddy and Jason growled at the name, but Jason's was louder and actually shook the windows at the sound of that name.

"Well, well, looks like someone doesn't like our late Mr. Kingsley." Daniel chuckled, "that's alright, I more liked his money than him, after all it was easy money, wasn't it baby?" Daniel leered into Alexandria's ear as she cried. "If fact, I was also paid for this, but he forgot to leave me an insurance policy for my life, so I think she'll do just fine for that."

Daniel leaned down still keeping his eyes on his attackers while he whispered in her ear, "We'll have such fun baby, won't we?" Alexandria struggled not wanting to hear more, "Once we are out of here, I'm going to show you a great time. If you hadn't have pushed those girls from us, I was going to give you some fun with those brats and let you watch them die slowly. Thought about bringing up old memories, after all what better way to die then to watch them die in a shallow pool of water while they look into your face pleading for you to help the-"

He was stopped by a spine tingling and terrifying growl. While speaking and keeping an eye on his would-be attackers, he had not seen as Alexandria stopped crying abruptly and opened her rapidly changing eyes from blue to red to stare at her parents, who stood in shock, simply watching.

Alexandria quickly reached up and snapped the boy's wrist in a single flick, causing him to let go of the knife and stumble back onto the ground.

Freddy and Jason went to get him, but Pinny and Chet stopped them with one hand on their shoulders, "Something's happened," Pinny commented, "I wouldn't interfere, Alex isn't herself right now."

The turned back around to see Alex had turned and was slowly advancing on a pale faced Daniel. She was growling constantly as she just simply followed Daniel as he tried to get to the side, in a different path. They could all see Alex now and could see her eyes were still red and in a death stare.

Suddenly she stopped moving and her growl stopped abruptly as well as she lifted her head, "Don't you want to have fun, Daniel?" Her voice was cold, calculating and sinister, not at all like the Alex they knew. "I thought you wanted to go through _old memories_ with me, I want to share my old memories with you…"

Daniel swallowed in fear and decided he needed to run…NOW. He got up and started to run, but didn't make it two steps. Through some super speed ability that no one knew she possessed, she appeared right behind Daniel and abruptly…

Punched her fist through his chest, removing is heart in one swift movement.

"Shit!" Freddy exclaimed as the cold look on Alex's face went into chilling smile of satisfaction, she pulled her arm from the now dead body, still holding the heart in her firm grasp as it still gave a few muscle spasms, seeming as if it was trying to pump blood through it's now vacant body. She stared at it a few moments, before letting it roll from her grasp and onto the floor. She said nothing, only let her bloody hand and forearm drop to her side, staring at the bloody body and heart of her victim.

"A-Alex?" Pinny spoke trying to gain her attention, which worked.

Her chilling stare moved to her spectators as she spoke…

"Alex isn't here right now, can I take a message?"


	7. Memories

All four men stood, staring in shock at the girl before one spoke. "Who are we speaking with right now?" Chet asked calmly after he reshaped his face.

"My name is Revanche" she replied. "You are Alex's family, yes?"

Jason nodded and Revanche stepped up to them and stood.

"Why are you here instead of Alex?" Freddy asked in frustration and confusion.

"Alex is my counterpart, my…good side, so-to-speak. When she isn't strong enough to handle something, I break through against her wishes, but I do it to protect her. She can't handle the same things I can. When we were younger, we were one person, but over the years of abuse from that miserable bastard and from the _incident_ we have split up and I lay dormant until I am needed."

There were a few moments of silence, "Wait," Freddy spoke in confusion, "What incident?"

Revanche appeared genuinely shocked, "She hasn't told you?" she looked to be thinking, "Hmmm, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, ever since then she has tried to keep me docile."

"What incident?" Freddy asked again.

She seemed to think for a moment, "I think it is better that I show you, and let Alex explain so that she can get it off her chest. Can you drive us to the woods near the bastards house in Westington?"

Pinny shook his head, "I have something better, we can travel through shadows, everybody get up close," they did as asked and soon they were standing at the tree line just 5 minutes from Kingsley's house. The forest was eerily quiet in the night sky and Revanche simply nodded and moved into the trees, "follow me"

The four men followed her almost docile with curiosity, fighting the brush and trees as they walked. After about 10 minutes of walking, and Freddy whining, they reached a rock wall with a large boulder sitting snug against the side.

"Where the hell are we?"

She didn't answer, simply walked over the large boulder and looking as if she pushed over a feather, she moved the boulder with no effort showing a large cave entrance. She turned and looked at the four men.

"Once we are inside, I will slowly retreat back and let Alex take control again, but I am warning you, I have only told her where I have taken you and she is **not** happy, actually is almost hysterical. The last time we were in here it was the worst memory of her entire life, while I have come to terms with it, she has not…I expect you to help her because she's definitely going to need it."

"Wha-"

Revanche held up a hand. She walked over to the brush and grabbed a good sized stick and asked, "does anyone have a lighter? I don't' want to take the time to make a fire." Pinny nodded and just snapped his fingers, allowing the stick to catch fire. She looked at it and remarked, "nice trick," before simply walking into the dark cave.

The four men followed her silently, she slowly let Alex out as she kneeled down, threw the stick into the area and lit the large fire pit, it catching fire quickly with the lighter fluid she had left her the first time she had been here. As the fire flourished and bathed the cave in light, Alex regained full control and started shaking before she started to hug herself in comfort.

"Alex?" Freddy asked as he walked up to her slowly. Unexpectedly, Alex looked up to him and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him, hoping for protection against the emotions taking over her at the moment. Jason ran forward to help Freddy in comforting her. She was shaking horribly now in fear of her own memories flashing in her brain, and started to cry.

"I don't want to be here! Please can we leave? Please?" she begged.

Freddy sighed, "Alex you need to tell us what happened, we can't help you unless you tell us."

Alex shook her head and continued to cry.

"Uh – Freddy, I think you should come see this." Chet called from the other side of the cave.

Freddy carefully handed Alex over to her mother and walked across the cave, only for his eyes to bug out in shock. There on the cave floor was a _mummified_ body of a woman. Her withered face, although disfigured slightly, showed a look of pure terror and agony. Her arm was broken almost clean in half, as well as her left leg, but that wasn't the most distinguishing feature on this mummy. There in the left side of the chest was a gaping hole…where the heart was supposed to be.

"Shit…" he muttered.

Freddy took another long look before he walked back over the Alexandria and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "Who is she, Alex?"

"She was my mom."

Jason's eyes widened as he realized there must have been a body on the other side of the cave, where he couldn't see.

"What happened?"

Alex looked about ready to break down but she took a deep breath and had this sort of distant look on her face, "S-She killed Joseph, and Papa made me watch"

Freddy growled and Jason's eyes widened once more, that had been the name she had been calling in her sleep that had caused them so much worry. He gripped her tighter as Freddy asked

"Who's Joseph?"

Alex looked up at him as if debating to tell him. She removed herself from her mother's embrace and began to crawl away to a little alcove were there were a pile of leaves and what looked to be a blanket on top of it. They couldn't see what was in it, as Alexandria blocked their view, she sat there and stared for a moment but they definitely could tell that she had picked up something and cradled it in her one arm as she crawled back to them.

Freddy went to take it away, but Alex jerked back, shaking her head, holding it close to her chest. "No!" Freddy stopped and sat back as Alex placed the bundle in her lap. He thought that maybe they had killed her pet but he was proved entirely wrong as she pulled the top of the blanket over to show the mummified form of a small infant.

Jason gasped as he saw the small body before he moved to sit behind her and give her comfort as she held the small form lovingly as she cried in sorrow.

Freddy had to take a breath before asking, "How did he die?"

Alex sniffed as she stared at the boys mummified face, "H-he wouldn't stop crying, I had fed him and changed him and there was nothing I could do to get him to stop…He wouldn't stop!" she cried, "Mama and Papa came in and I tried to hide him, but Papa held me while Mama grabbed Joseph…Th-they dragged us to the bathroom and they forced me to watch as they drowned him in the bathtub!" Now she was bawling, unable to handle reliving her worst memory, she grasped the baby's body to her chest, hugging the corpse to her, hoping to relieve her guilt in being unable to save him.

They were silent for a moment as they all let it soak in, but there was something nagging at Freddy mind and he _needed_ to know. After she calmed down to a manageable level he decided to finally voice his question.

"Alex, who did this baby belong to?"

Alex let tears still fall from her eyes and small sobs to pass her lips as she uttered in a saddened voice, "He was my baby."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason's grip tightened around his daughter in grief and Freddy felt as though he couldn't breathe. Pinny and Chet stood in shocked and saddened silence.

This boy…this child…had been their _grandson_.

Those worthless mongrels had **murdered** his grandson. Right in front of his helpless mother!

Freddy started growling as fury began to take over him; he stood and motioned Pinny over to take his place in comforting Alex as he started to lose control of his temper. He had to leave and release his frustrations somewhere else where Alex would not hear. He left the cave and started to walk away from the cave, but he couldn't stop himself from slicing at a decent sized tree and he cut it clean in half, growling loud as it fell to the ground. He wished those bastards were still alive so that he could torture them himself! He sat down trying to calm down enough to be around his daughter. He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost attacked before noticing it was Chet.

"I'm sorry Freddy"

Freddy looked at his longtime friend and nodded in thanks.

"She is almost calm enough to get home; she refuses to let go of the baby. I think if you offer to give him a proper burial than in this wasteland, she may be able a release some of her guilt."

Freddy nodded again and stood, "None of this shit would've happened if I hadn't been a bastard to Jason in the beginning."

Chet took his friend by the shoulders, "_That_ is **not **your fault, it is the fault of the idiot who put her in the custody of that worthless piece of shit and his whore." He said in anger of the people in question.

Freddy went to say something but Jason, Alex and Pinny walked out. Alex was cuddled into her mother's arms while she cuddled her son to her own chest. Freddy walked over to his husband and daughter. He cuddled against her other side and said, "C'mon Alex, let's go home." The girl nodded and they went over to Pinny and Chet, who transported them there, before heading home themselves with a promise to be back the next morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they got inside their home, thankfully the kids had been put to bed, and Pam was waiting for them to get home. When she saw the shape Alexandria was in she tried to get closer to see to her injuries, but her granddaughter flinched clutching what looked to her to be a blanket, Jason held out a hand, telling his mother to stop, and he softly led her over to the couch, setting her down and sitting next to her while Freddy pulled Pam over to the side.

"What is going on Freddy? Why did she flinch? Did they _rape_ her? Why does she have a dirty old blanket? Did they-"

"Dammit Pam, shut up and listen to what I'm going to tell you" Pam snapped her mouth shut, Freddy usually didn't use that tone unless it was serious. Freddy sighed, "Alex was not raped, just roughed up. We got the van stopped and confronted them with Pinny and Chet, but the last one held Alexandria hostage with a knife to her throat" He stopped in thought.

"Well how'd you get her away? More importantly, tell me how he died!" she ordered with sick curiosity.

"None of us did, Alex rescued herself." Another sigh, "Alex has a split personality, named Revanche, who is the serial killer side of herself hidden away in her mind, and in times of extreme stress, she comes out. Revanche punched a hole right through his chest and ripped out his heart."

"W-What?" she said in surprise.

Freddy frowned, "Revanche told us that they split over what she called 'the incident', when we asked about it she told us that she would show us where, but Alex needed to tell us." By this time anger was starting to reel it's head again and he growled.

"Well, what the hell happened!"

Freddy growled again, "Pam there's something you need to know about that 'blanket'…" he trailed off in sadness, "That blanket contains the body of our first grandson"

Pam paled, "G-grandson?"

"Alexandria had a baby when she was very young, and those bastards drowned him in a bathtub while they held her over it and made her watch as he struggled to breath and she was helpless to stop them."

Pam covered her mouth in disbelief as tears came to her eyes. That was something no mother should have to go through, to watch their child die, be murdered right in front of you.

"Jason and I need your help in getting Alexandria to let Joseph go, she refused to put the body down, we need to try to convince her that we should give him a proper burial but she's too grief stricken to give him up."

Pam was silent for a few moments, "I'll help in any way I can."

Freddy nodded as he and Pam walked up to Alex and Jason. Freddy sat on Alex's other side, while Pam kneeled at her feet.

Freddy cleared his throat, "Alex, Pam needs to have a look at you to make sure you're alright."

Alex looked at them all, "I don't want to let go." She knew what they were doing, but she didn't want to give in to their requests.

Pam sighed, "Alex, I know that you want to hold him for as long as you can, and protect him, but we need to think about what Joseph deserves."

"Deserves?"

"He deserves a proper burial. We want for our first grandson to have a place where we can go and visit him anytime we want." Freddy joined in

Alex was quiet as she stared at the infant's corpse, "I don't want him to be alone anymore," she said sadly.

Jason kissed the top of her head after removing his mask and shook his head as if saying: _he won't, he has all of us_.

Alex took one last look at the infant before she carefully handed Joseph to her father, tears pouring down her face.

"I promise to take good care of him, ok?"

Alex nodded before she finally looked away from the infant and buried her face into her mother's chest, crying.

Freddy carefully stood up and nodded as he left the house to go straight to the funeral parlor, even though it was late, it was best for Alexandria if they got the infant out of the house as soon as possible.

Pam looked over Alex and said that she seemed to have a few bruised ribs but nothing too serious besides a few deep bruises.

Jason nodded before he picked up is emotionally and physically exhausted daughter and took her to the bathroom. Even though she needed the sleep, he also didn't want her going to bed with all the dirt and blood all over her. Softly as he could, he laid her in the barley filled tub and gave her a sponge bath. He finished and dried her off before carrying her to her room and dressing her in a nightgown. He picked up his heavily sleeping daughter and carried her out in the hallway, just as Freddy got to the top of the stairs. Jason and Freddy looked at each other deeply before both went into their room, with their daughter in Jason's arms.

For a while, they wanted Alex under close observation to make sure she didn't do anything to herself, so for the support and to be watched, she would sleep in their room.

Jason lay Alex in the middle of the bed and stood up, Freddy was beside him as the man looked ready to pass out himself. "C'mon Jay, let's get cleaned up and go to bed.

Both of them took a short shower and dressed in full pajama's before joining their daughter on their bed, hugging her to them, and quickly fell asleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.


	8. Epilouge

It has been a year since that fateful day that the secret of Joseph and discovery of Revanche happened.

Alex herself was now a perfect, permanent fixture into the Kruger-Voorhees Family. She had gained some weight and started wearing brighter colors with shorter sleeves, showing how comfortable she was coming with herself and her family was glad to see it and loved hearing her laugh more. She was generally a very happy person.

It had taken three to four months of constant therapy for Alex to come to terms with her son's death, but once she had, she improved at an amazing pace.

Also something that has happened is Revanche and Alex have now become one being once more. Pinny and Chet had talked and spoken to Jason and Freddy about trying to join both personalities once again, so that both would be more at peace than fighting with one another on who gets control. With several failed attempts at a solution, they finally found the key to joining both personalities

It seems that Alex had the preconceived notion that because she _let_ her child die she deserved any punishment that anyone would give her, henceforth allowing all those years of abuse after the death of her child. Revanche was her backbone, her strength and her confidence. Something she felt undeserving of so she kept her locked away. Another problem was that Revanche was fine with killing people, but Alex was not. Alex became afraid that if she conjoined back with her alternate personality, she would start to do those things.

Around the same time as her therapy, the adults worked their own therapy of trying to get the personalities back together and around the same time she accepted her other personality, her left eye color changed from blue to red, showing physical proof that they were one.

Now the family was closer than before, and there was even talk of another sibling within the ranks. This was going to definitely be an interesting household.


End file.
